Kiyaku: Closed Windows
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: I finally got it out! This is the sequel to Kiyaku: Broken Promise. Kurama and Hiei hit a snag in their relationship and it may cast them more then they know.
1. Home Party

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 1: Home Party**

Hiei and Kurama lay on the couch, hugging each other close in their new apartment. It took them a month to make it feel like a home and it did. The second bedroom had turned into a guest room and the furniture decorated the small living room.

"What are you thinking, Hiei," asked Kurama.

"Nothing. I can't think of anything when I'm with you," said the relaxed raven haired man. Kurama chuckled.

"What, my presence drives all your thoughts out?"

"You're that beautiful."

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei's forehead.

"And you're that sexy," he said and kissed Hiei. It was cut short when they heard the door bell ring. Kurama lifted Hiei off him and answered it.

"Hey, guys, com in," he said and opened the door to let his friends in. "What brings you here?"

"A party," said Yusuke. "To celebrate your new home!"

"We've got food," said Keiko and Yukina.

"And we've got movies," said Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kurama took one of the movies they held out.

"Porn movies," he asked raising an eyebrow. Both men look nervous.

"Yusuke," yelled Keiko and hit his head. "I told you not to bring those!"

"You did? See, Kuwabara, I told you not to bring those."

"But, Urameshi, you wanted to watch them too!"

"Okay, guys okay," said Kurama breaking it up, "no need to blame anyone. Me and Hiei have plenty of videos between us and would be glad to share."

Everyone stopped fighting at Kurama's words and got everything set. They ate popcorn and chips while watching the movies. When Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to have a smoke, Kurama told them to smoke in the kitchen for he didn't want burn holes in his new carpet. When they rejoined their friends Yukina wanted to play a few games.

"Truth or Dare," she said and they sat in a circle.

"Always a popular party game," said Hiei sitting next to Kurama. Yukina sat between Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Who's first," asked Yusuke and everyone shrugged.

"Let's pick numbers," said Kurama. "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. Yusuke, you pick first."

"Seven," said Yusuke and Kurama shook his head.

"Five," asked Keiko and it was a no.

"Eight," said Yukina.

"Nope," said Kurama.

"Ten," said Kuwabara and Kurama shook his head.

"One," said Hiei and Kurama smiled.

"Hiei's first," said Kurama.

"How did you know, Hiei," asked Yukina.

"He's my friend. I should know him. Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk around and act like a chicken!"

"No way!"

"Kuwabara, you dared," said Yusuke.

"Yes, Kazuma," said Yukina. "You did say dare."

"Hai, Yukina." And he stood up to do what he was told. Everyone laughed when he pretended to peck for worms. After feeling humiliated enough he sat down.

"Truth or dare, Urameshi," asked Kuwabara.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lose one fight against me."

"That's a joke!"

"You did say dare, Yusuke," said Hiei and Yusuke groaned. Both men stood up and faced off. It didn't take long for Kuwabara to get Yusuke in a head lock and Yusuke surrendered.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself more," he said as Kuwabara did a victory dance. "Sit down! Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Too many dares so I say truth."

"Are you going out with anyone and, if you are, with whom?"

Hiei gave a fleeting glance to Kurama. They didn't know if their friends would hate them or accept them. Kurama looked back at Hiei and nodded.

"Yes," said Hiei roughly.

"Who," asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kurama."

Yukina smiled, Keiko giggled and Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at them.

"You don't like it," said Kurama sadly.

"It's not that," said Kuwabara. "We've just didn't really think."

"We suspected," said Yusuke. "But, hey man, we respect you."

"All the way," said Kuwabara with a smile and the girls nodded.

"Thanks, guys," said Kurama and they went back to the party.

**TBC**

**Kori here! Next time on YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Closed Windows Kurama wants Hiei to pose for a few pictures that really sets off a chain of events. Don't miss the nest episode of YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Closed Windows!**


	2. Catcher in the Rye

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 2: Catcher in the Rye**

"Come on, Hiei. Just a few!"

"No."

"Come on, what are you afraid of? It's just a little thing."

"Red . . ."

"Scaredy cat! It's just a camera!"

Hiei's face blushed as Kurama laughed.

"Did you have to bring that up," growled Hiei and Kurama laughed again.

"Come on, Hiei. I'll be the only one who'll take the pictures. It's for my photography club! Please?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and made The Face. Hiei looked around nervously. He hated it when his love made The Face. It made Kurama look cute.

"All right," he said "I'll do it! But only two."

Kurama smiled and took out his camera. He could have done pictures of anything he wanted, he was really good with the camera, but he wanted to take pictures of his koi. He might take some pictures of his friends too.

"Where shall we go, Kurama," asked Hiei. Hiei had worn a black shirt and khaki pants, a pair of sunglasses perched on his forehead. Kurama had worn a blue flannel that was halfway open and blue jeans, and a white hat on his head.

"How about the park? We'll get some great pictures there."

Hiei nodded and Kurama smiled. Together they put on their shoes and headed out toward the nearby park. Going to a secluded area, Kurama directed Hiei to a bench. The black haired boy sat casually on the bench with his leg crossed and the glasses dangling in his hand.

"How's this, Kurama," asked Hiei and Kurama nodded. The redhead took the picture and smiled.

"That was perfect, Hiei," he said and sat on the back of the bench, Hiei still holding his position. It actually felt comfortable to be in such a ridiculous angle, but he didn't care. Kurama held his cap casually in hand and looked up at the sky over the tree.

"Excuse me," said someone in really bad Japanese and both boys looked up to find an American couple looking at them as if for a favor.

"Yes," said Kurama in very fluent English. The two sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Thank God you can speak English," said the man. "Me and my wife are tourists and I'm afraid that our Japanese isn't very good."

"Well, that puts you in the same position as my friend here," Kurama patted Hiei's back affectionately. "He's not really very good at English. What is it you ask?"

"I would like to get a picture of you and your friend if you don't mind?" asked the man.

"What do they want, Kurama," asked Hiei who, like Kurama said, didn't understand English.

"The man wants a picture of us," said Kurama smiling at his koi. The red head knew what was going to happen next.

"Hn," said Hiei staying in the same position he had been in for Kurama's picture. "Just one, Red."

Kurama nodded and told the couple, then sat down on the bench and held his hat in his hand. The couple took the picture and left.

"There," said Kurama. "Now was that so bad?"

"You know I hate getting my picture taken, Kurama."

"I know, but when you do you look so cute!"

Hiei shook his head, and then his head shot up at a rustling sound in the forestry.

"What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama as his koi got off the bench and walked toward the woods.

"I thought I saw something," said Hiei and started pushing aside branches. What he saw was a chipmunk with a acorn nut in his mouth.

"See," said Kurama. "Just a chipmunk. Looks like Chip and Dale."

"Kurama, you watch cartoon too much."

"And you watch too little." He pulled Hiei into a tight embrace and kissed his head. Hiei pushed away gently.

"Kurama, what is someone sees?!"

"Let them see. I don't care."

"You sly fox."

"I know." And he brought Hiei closer, kissing him lightly. Hiei smiled and pulled Kurama down for another one.

Another rustle startled them and they looked over toward the sound, not seeing anything in the thick bushes.

"I heard that one," said Kurama.

"I don't like this," said Hiei. He grabbed Kurama's hand. "Let's go." And he pulled Kurama down through the park.

Kaoru walked out of the thicket she had been hiding in, a camera held in her hands and her mouth looking like it would hit the ground. (If you don't remember who she is read chapter 5 of the first story) She couldn't believe it. Her Hiei-chan was with that . . . that man! How can her Hiei-chan betray her like this? They were supposed to be together forever and now he goes to this . . . this man whore! (Bad girl here. Nothing personal.) How could he be so inconsiderate! So cruel!

Suddenly she wants revenge on Kurama. Looking down at her camera she got an idea. Running home she leaped to her computer and plugged her digital camera in. calling up the picture she sorted through them. They were mostly pictures of birds and animals she took pictures of. Finally she came to one she didn't mean to take. She had been planning to take a picture of a well grown spruce tree when she Heard Hiei's voice. The camera was still at her face and her finger had still been on the button when she spotted him. She was about to call his name for a surprise picture when Kurama pulled Hiei in for the kiss and her finger pressed the button. She had stepped back and stepped on a twig. Hiei looked her way and she bolted, finding another spot to watch them.

She pasted the picture on Paint and wrote s few words and posted the picture on every major webpage on campus. Soon she'll have her Hiei-chan back.

**TBC**

**Kori here to tell what happens next. Hiei and Kurama go back to school and horror of horrors, they are found out! Now they have to try and keep their sanity on their first day of being an official known couple. Will they survive? Don't miss the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Windows! See you soon!**


	3. Kicked Out

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 3: Kicked Out**

"You look cute in these pictures, Hiei," said Kurama looking at the pictures he had taken of Hiei a week later. He had finally gotten them developed since he was using one of the older models then the mew digital cameras, he trusted them more.

"I look stupid," said Hiei putting on a light blue T-shirt. He then grabbed his sports jacket.

"No, cute. Come on, we have to get to school."

Hiei grunted and went to get his shoes. Kurama smiled and placed the pictures in his drawer for later admiring. He sighed when Hiei wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, hugging Kurama close. Hiei had gotten more open since they had been together and this is one of his open moments.

"You're more beautiful then me," said Hiei laying his head on Kurama's back.

"I think you're more beautiful then me," said Kurama turning around and hugging Hiei close.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not, not, not!

"To, to, to!"

"Not, not . . ."

Hiei was cut short when Kurama kissed him, allowing their tongues to dance against each other. Hiei moaned against Kurama and molded himself to his lover's body.

"Are to," said Kurama when he drew away. Hiei chuckled.

"Come one, Red. Like you said, we have to get to school."

They walked out of their apartment and went to Kurama's car and soon they were heading toward the campus of the college they went to. They walked silently to the campus and walked in. What they found next they didn't expect. A large crowd was at the bulletin board looking at several sheets of paper tacked to it. They walked over to find out what had caught the crowd's attention when they were stopped by their friends.

"What's going on, guys," asked Kurama. The others looked surprised at them and Yusuke hid something behind his back.

"Nothing," said Yusuke looking nervous. "Nothing's wrong."

"Urameshi," said Hiei walking up to Yusuke and held out his fist. "Tell."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and they in turn looked at the girls. It was clear to the two lovers that their friend's was hiding something from them without wanting to be known.

"Come," said Yukina and she led them to the back of the campus. The shading was just right in that time of day to conceal them from whatever they were going to discuss and both teenagers felt it was something bad.

"Guys," said Kurama, "for the last time what is going on?"

Yusuke handed Hiei the papers that was behind his back and both men looked at them. One had a picture of Hiei and Kurama, holding each other in a passionate kiss. Below the picture was written "Just a friendly kiss?" Another was of both boys again watching the sun set, holding each other in a tight embrace reading "Watching the sun set with a friend?" Kurama recognized it as their time in the park the week before, when he wanted Hiei to model for some pictures.

"It's all around campus," said Keiko. "We got most of them down but too many have already seen them."

"But we were alone!" yelled Hiei. "How could they have known?"

"No, look, love," said Kurama pointing to the picture. "Leaves. Someone was spying on us. Remember that day in the park? When you heard a twig snap? It could have been the spy."

"No duh. What are we going to do now?"

"Can't do anything now," said Yukina. "We'll have to live with it."

"She's right, itooshi," said Kurama. "We can't do anything."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Hiei. He tore the posters to tiny pieces and stomped them in the ground. Then he followed his friends into the college rooms.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama sat through Biology with the other students whispering and pointing at him. The teacher was ranting on about the human anatomy. Kurama wished they didn't gawk at him.

"Urg," he grunted when something hit his head. The object in question landed on the floor to reveal itself as a pen. Kurama rubbed the spot on his head and looked back at the leering boys in the aisle next to him.

"Queer!" whispered one.

"Freak," said another.

"Minamino," said the teacher. "If you can't pay attention then I'll have you kicked out."

Kurama nodded and looked back down at his book.

'_But I didn't do anything,'_ he thought.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Hiei sat in his chair as the teacher passed back the test if his Government class. He and Kurama spent nights studying for this quiz and he hoped he got it all right. In fact he knew he did. He double checked his answers after he turned the quiz in.

His quiz was placed in front of him and he turned it over to see a big, fat . . .

"F!" yelled Hiei. "But I got none of the answers wrong! How did I get an "F"?"

"A teacher doesn't need to explain her reasons," spat the teacher. "Especially a queer like you!"

"This is bull shit!" yelled Hiei. "I get none of the answers wrong and yet you still give me a bad grade! Is that your new teaching method?!"

"Sorichuudo, I think you should leave," said the teacher and Hiei grabbed his coat.

"Fine by me!" he yelled. "This class is full of shit and it's taught by an asshole!"

He grabbed his bag he walked out of the room and out the back door.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama walked into his and Hiei's apartment to find his fuming koibito in the living room watching the news.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Got an "F" on my Government quiz," said Hiei handing his paper to Kurama.

"But none of the answers are wrong," exclaimed Kurama.

"Exactly why I'm mad," said Hiei still looking at the TV.

"This is horrible," gasped Kurama sitting next to Hiei. The smaller man put his arm around his lover and held him close.

"We know why this is happening," said Hiei. "That's why it's a secret."

"Was, now it's not."

"We'll get by it. We got by what happened last year and will get by this."

"You're right. I need to see mother. I'll see you later."

"Right. Kurama?" The red head looked down at Hiei with concerned eyes. Hiei gently pulled Kurama's head down and kissed him. "Ai shiteru. Remember that."

"I will. Ore mo."

Hiei nodded as Kurama walked out and walked toward the stairs. He could feel the eyes of his neighbors on his back. Word travels fast. Going down to the ground level he walked to his car and drove to his mother's house. He walked up to Shiori's door and knocked. Then he had to jump back when the door flew opened. Shiori's angry face surprised Kurama more then sudden opening of the door. Shiori was never mad at him, even when he ran off a year ago when he was on speed. Sure she cried, told him she had been worried but wasn't angry.

"Mother, what . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me," she yelled.

"Tell you?" asked Kurama.

"About this!" she thrusted in his face a piece of computer paper with Hiei and him kissing. It was one of the pictures he had seen on the campus grounds.

"I . . . I . . ."

"You what? Minamino Shuichi, I am disgusted with you! I thought I raised you better!"

"Mother I can explain . . ."

"About what? That my only son loves a man? I thought better of you!"

"Mother . . "

_**SLAP**_

Kurama's hand went to his cheek where Shiori slapped him. He was stunned. In his whole life his mother never laid a hand on him.

"Okaasan . . ."

"Get off my property! You and Hiei aren't allowed here any more!" And she slammed the door closed. Kurama looked shamefully at the ground as tears rolled down his cheeks.

**TBC**

**Kori here! Hello! Well, next time on Kiyaku: Closed Windows Hiei goes to work, or tries to, but he gets the boot! Not to mention some patrons were very rude to him. Poor Hiei. Now how will he pay for his mother's operation? Well, don't miss the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Windows!**

**-I originally wanted this to be two chapters but figured it wouldn't be long enough so I put the chapters together.**


	4. Fired

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 4: Fired**

Kurama walked into the apartment but didn't go back into the living room. He could hear the television and knew that Hiei was watching some detective show. Hiei liked those ones. He liked to figure out who the murder was or who the robber is before the characters, and he usually got them right. Kurama could never figure out how, he always got them wrong whenever he watched them with Hiei and still wasn't good at it.

Kurama leaned against the door and gave a heavy sigh. How could Shiori remove him like that? He didn't do anything wrong, if you count having a guy for your lover wrong. But then again, in society it is wrong. To have something so pure, and taint it without a second thought is wrong. Kurama could see that now and now he'll do anything to protect it.

The thought of Shiori triggered his emotional breakdown from earlier and he started crying again. He tried to keep it quiet but Hiei had started to go to the kitchen to get a soda can when he spotted Kurama at the door and was immediately at the redhead's side.

"Kurama? Kurama, what's wrong?" he asked and Kurama shook his head. He didn't want Hiei involved with his family trouble while concerning about his own. Hiei's mother was still in the hospital and the doctors say that the treatments they were giving her would stop working soon. Hiei still didn't have enough money for the operation and now, with out the support of Shiori, they couldn't pay for the treatments. At the thought Kurama started crying again.

At this Hiei became desperate to find out what had made his redhead this upset. He picked up Kurama as best as he could with his shorter stature and carried Kurama into the living room, gently placing him on the sofa and wrapping an afghan Yukina had given him around the boy's body. It was a nice afghan too, red with a black dragon embroidered on it. Yukina had made it herself as a house warming gift. Hiei always kept it on the back of the couch, not to display it but because it looked good there, and he hadn't moved it since.

After making sure was comfortable on the couch he went and called up Yukina. And asked her to call the others and send them over.

"What's wrong, ani," she asked.

"Kurama came home crying after he went to see Shiori, and now he won't speak to me. I don't know what to do."

"Keep him warm, and try to get him to talk. He's probably in shock. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Yukina." And he hung up. Walking over to the couch, he took one of Kurama's hands and held it in his.

"Hey, Kurama. Are you there? I guess you, if you can hear me. It'll be okay, Kurama. I know it will. The others are coming soon. How would you like that?" When he didn't get a response from the redhead he sighed, then smiled. "Remember when you first hit someone? Kami, that guy had a shiner for a week! And when you tried to become a street fighter. Ha, I couldn't think of anything funnier then you trying to be a bad ass! But it doesn't suit you. You're better at being a nice guy then a thug like me."

"You're no thug," said Kurama and looked at his koi. "But you are bad ass."

Hiei chuckled as there was a knock on the door and the gang walked in. Yukina immediately went over to Hiei and asked if he and Kurama were all right. Hiei nodded without letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

"Hey, guys," said Kurama. "Why are you here?"

"We just wanted to visit," said Yusuke.

"And Hiei told us you were upset," said Kuwabara then groaned when Yusuke's elbow connected with his liver.

"I'm fine now," said Kurama. "I appreciate you coming here."

"May we ask what happened, Kurama-san," asked Yukina and Kurama started crying again.

"Shiori, she……" And he choked on his own words. The others guess what had happened. Shiori pushed him away. If anything could hurt Kurama it was the rejection of his mother. It was the reason Kurama and Hiei kept their relationship a secret.

"Hey, man, it's okay," said Yusuke.

"How do you know," asked Kurama.

"Cause I do!" Kurama and the other's laughed as they sat down on the floor and started watching movies. Yukina brought over her copy of "Ella Enchanted" and both girls song along to all the songs, Kurama and Hiei sang the ending one. Yusuke, who got tired of corny children's flicks, found Hiei's collection of action movies and they watched the "Terminator" trilogy straight. They only time when they stopped was when Kurama called work to request a day off, which they permitted, because Hiei yelled in the receiver when Kurama's boss tried to keep the boy in work. The boss finally agreed after Hiei said he would make sure that he would never have kids, or if he did, he wouldn't have anymore.

"Hiei, you didn't have to say that," said Kurama putting the receiver down.

"He was going to make you go back to work, Red," said Hiei. "I won't let you go like this."

Kurama smiled. "That's sweet, Hiei," he said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, anyway, I need to get to work too. Hopefully I can get in an extra hour."

"Don't work too hard."

"I won't." Hiei kissed Kurama good bye and waved to the rest of the gang.

"Bye, Hiei," said Keiko and Yukina.

"See you, shrimp," said Kuwabara.

"Later, Hi," said Yusuke and Hiei glared at him.

"Call me "Hi" one more time," said Hiei and Yusuke nodded vigorously. Hiei walked out of the apartment and went to his motorbike, where he started it up and drove down the road toward the bar where he worked. Setting the bike prop down he chained it to a post and walked inside through the back door.

As soon as he walked in he got a bad air around him, and it wasn't from the beer and vodka drinks on the counter. He felt himself unwanted and ridiculed. He knew they feeling for he had felt it all his life, without his friends. He just brushed it off and went behind the counter, ready to take orders for the patrons.

"Bartender, give me a drink," said a customer and Hiei immediately went to get his drink. Picking up a shot glass he filled it to the brim with beer, just as how guys like them liked it, and placed it in front of the guy. He was about to pull up another order when the drink he had previously supplied was thrusted toward him, spilled on the counter top and spilled over his pants and shoes. Hiei looked up at the customer and saw him leering at the smaller man.

"Is there a problem," asked Hiei in an almost non-polite voice.

"Yeah," said the man. "You. I want nothing made from you or anyone else like you fag!"

That set Hiei's temper level past the Richter scale and he nearly went off on the man if his manager didn't show up.

"Hiei, what's the matter here?"

"This guy gave me a contaminated drink!" said the customer and again Hiei's temper flared.

"Why you no good son of a . . ."

"Hiei, you had no right to poison the man's drink like that," yelled his manager. "You're fired."

"WHAT?!" yelled Hiei. "Fired? You can't fire me! I've been working here for three years! Longer then the others. I need this job!"

"Well, we don't need you." And the manager turned to walk away but Hiei grabbed his arm.

"Look, sir, I'm keeping my temper in check, but if you don't give me a damn good reason why you fired me, I may blow. My mom . . ."

"Can rot in that hospital room for all I care."

_**THWAK**_

Hiei's fist connected to the manager's head and taller man went down. But Hiei didn't end there. Taking a vodka bottle he smashed it on the customer's head and watched as the other one fell to the ground.

"Mess with my family, you mess with me," he said and walked out. The bellhops had moved out of the way, fearing what the smaller man could do with him, for they've learned very well from Hiei, size didn't matter if the other guy had brains.

Walking outside he took the lock off his bike, un-propped the stand and turned it one. Side winding it toward the road he rode off back toward the apartment. Taking the speed limit higher then usual he almost crashed into three cars two truckers and a delivery truck that was going slower then he wanted. Arriving at the apartment he set the brake, locked it and went back up to the apartment.

To say the lest he had surprised his friends when he walked through the door and threw his black leather jacket on the back of a chair, as he always did.

"Koi," said Kurama as soon as he walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll say," said Hiei sitting next to his love. "You're not the only one with a bad day it seems."

"Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry." Kurama placed an arm around the smaller one's shoulder. Hiei leaned into Kurama's side more and snuggled against the redhead.

'_I just wish I was,_' thought Kurama before he returned to the movie that was playing.

**TBC**

**Hey-ya, mina-san! Kori is here to spread some cheer! Now, in the next episode things get heated up, Kurama and Hiei return to school and find a little surprise waiting for them. And they same when they return home! With the nightmare ever end for our favorite couple? Don't miss the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Windows! Don't miss it!**


	5. Almost Kicked Out, Again

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it! Harassment in chapter**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 5: Almost Kicked Out, Again**

Kurama and Hiei took the next day off from school, not wanting to be terrorized by their classmates and teachers again, but they next day they knew they had to return to the college and attended the classes they had. They spent the day just watching movies, not wanting to know what's on the news and laying around the house. They were very reluctant to get out of bed but Yusuke and the others all but dragged them out of bed, respecting the privacy of their bedroom.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Yusuke knocking on their bedroom door. Kurama and Hiei groaned as they disentangle themselves from each other. They dreaded going back to school the nest day; they didn't know what would happen. They both stayed in bed a minute longer till another knock made them groan.

"I don't want to go back," whispered Kurama and Hiei brushed a lock of hair away from the redhead's eyes.

"I'll be there with you, Kurama," he said. "I won't let them harm you."

"Promise," asked Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"I promise." And Kurama gave Hiei a tender kiss, till another knock jolted them away from each other. Hiei groaned a growling like sound and threw back the covers on his side. "All right! We're up!"

"About freaking time!" yelled Yusuke. "Yukina's making breakfast."

Hiei and grunted and Kurama answered a thanks to Yusuke and they heard the boy walk away. They got out of bed and dressed in their clothes, taking about twenty minutes doing it, not counting the "distractions" along the way, and headed out to get breakfast. Kurama took over so Yukina could eat also and they all sat around the table.

"So, what're you going to do now?" asked Yusuke. "Now that everyone knows and all."

"We've decided to play it normal," said Kurama. "We're going to school, going to our classes and pretending that it never happened."

"But, Kurama, it did happen," said Kuwabara. "Someone blabbed and now you're paying the price! That's just unhonorable!"

"I don't believe there is such a word, oaf," said Hiei.

"Well, there is now!"

"Please, you two. Not right now," said Keiko. "What we need to do is figure out what to do with Kurama and Hiei's dilemma before it gets out of hand."

"It's already out of hand," said Yusuke.

"But not too far that we can't fix it," said Yukina after she had eaten her breakfast. "Hopefully it won't take much. Maybe people won't think anything of it and think it's a prank."

" 'Kina, me and Kurama share the same apartment. That's going to be hard to get around," said Hiei.

"Oh," sad Yukina looking downcast. Hiei suddenly felt sorry for his sister and took her hand.

"We'll be okay," he said. "It's not like one of us is going to die."

'_No,'_ thought Yukina. _'But why do I have a bad feeling?'_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"_Thank you for seeing me."_

"_I told you, you could come back if you were in trouble. It's bad, isn't it?"_

"_I'm just surprised you would see me. After what's happened . . ."_

"_Hey, not everyone's like that, as your friends have proved. You're lucky to have friends like them."_

"_I guess I am."_

"_Would you like to start?"_

"_Yes."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

An hour later they were all walking toward the campus with some high spirits. Yusuke and Kuwabara had mad jokes and antics the whole way there, not wanting their friends to go to college with down and out spirits. When they got to the college the ignored the stares the other students were giving them and walked toward their lockers, Yusuke and Kuwabara acting like bodyguards to their friends, which didn't help Hiei's temper.

"Urameshi, I don't need no bodyguards!" he growled at his friend and the taller teen looked at him over his shoulder.

"We know, Hiei," he said. "This is just to be safe. It's safer in numbers."

"Yusuke-san is right, aniki," said Yukina. "People won't attack you if you have more people around you."

"I can take care of myself," said Hiei. Kurama looked down at his beloved and gave a soft smile. He knew that Hiei could take care of himself, but who would take care of him? He didn't have the strength the smaller one did to handle scandals like this. He hoped he would get through this, for Hiei's sake.

When they had come to Kurama's locker and after he put in the combination, what seemed like tampons and pads of every kind piled from it and onto the floor. All he could do was hang his head as people joked and taunted around them.

"Bastards!" growled Hiei and started throwing the stuff at the crowd. "Ass holes!"

"Hiei, it's okay," said Kurama, not looking at anybody, or anything, but the floor. "Help me clean it up.

They did and went to Hiei's locker to drop off his stuff. There they found lubricant and condoms piled on the floor after he had opened it. He started cursing all the students in Japanese and English, which he became very fluent in thanks to Kurama.

"Hey, Hiei, it could be worse," said Yusuke.

"How could it be worse?" asked Hiei.

"No one's hurt you yet," said Keiko as the cleaned up the mess. "A lot of people are severely hurt because of hate crimes."

"Don't worry, Hiei," said Kuwabara. "And You Kurama. We're with you."

"One hundred percent," said Yukina.

"All the way," said Yusuke.

"Arigato, minna," said Kurama.

They had tried to get through the day like all the others, but with vandalism around every corner it had become hard. Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't there the whole time in the halls to protect them, so Kurama had to find alternative routes to classes, which involved the back ways and windows. Hiei had to smash faces in just to get out of his seat and then run like mad to the next class. They praised when lunch came and they gathered on the roof, each sharing or trading lunches with each other.

"Hey, Urameshi, I'll trade you this rice roll for that o-hagi," said Kuwabara.

"Are you crazy," yelled Yusuke. "Keiko gave me this o-hagi!" And the argument continued. Kurama sighed softly at the sight of his friend's usual minor fights and looked over at Hiei. The smaller red-eyed boy was sitting near the fence of the roof, leaning against the cross wires. He seemed to have a disturbed thoughtful look on his face as he looked out onto the city. Kurama left their friends and scooted over to his koi.

"Hiei?" he asked softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to our friend's, Kurama," he asked. "I know what we're going to do, but them . . ." He glanced at their friends at the corner of his eye. Yukina had softened the fight by giving Kuwabara some of her flavored rice. Keiko had given Yusuke a new piece of o-hagi to replace the one that feel on the ground during the fight.

"They'll get through it too," said Kurama. "They're not as weak as they seem."

"I know the oaf and Urameshi are, but the girls . . ."

"Last I believe, Keiko had a mean back hand and Yukina's left foot does do a pretty good kick."

Hiei smiled softly and leaned against the redhead's shoulder. For one second, everything was perfect and they had found the paradise they had been looking for all their life. The sun shone on them the brightest rays like a midday shine. They felt it on their skin, and in their hearts. A sense of place and belonging. And for one fleeting moment, they wished it lasted longer.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama and Hiei had finally gotten out of the campus and walked back to their apartment, the other's having a project due and stayed after to finish it. They didn't say anything to each other, jus enjoying the feel of the other's company. They had often done this when they were younger. They would just sit in a sandbox or on the grass and do nothing, just sitting there. Teachers aid it wasn't right that two friends didn't talk to each other but their mother's found that saying nothing was the best communication a person could give. It was how you feel that told it all. And right then, Hiei could feel from Kurama that he was feeling. That something bad was going to happen, and soon. A bad sense of foreboding and despair. But both dismissed the feel and headed toward their apartment just when they saw Hiroshima place a piece of paper on their door.

"Hiroshima-san," called Kurama. "What are you doing?"

"Putting up a notice," said the landlord and started to walk away till Hiei grabbed his arm while Kurama read the notice.

"We're being evicted!" Kurama practically yelled and Hiroshima nodded. "But why? We've followed the guidelines."

"Neighbors been complaining," said Hiroshima.

"The neighbors are our best friends," said Hiei. They wouldn't complain. In fact, they find it normal. And we're not that loud. "

"I know what this about," said Kurama. "That it's illegal."

"I don't want you guys here anymore," said Hiroshima.

"This is our apartment!" yelled Hiei. "Rightfully rented to us!"

"Both of our names or on the lease," said Kurama. "Now if you want, I can go down to the station and report this matter to the police or you can remove that notice from _our _door and walk away."

Hiroshima seemed to bristle at the statement and walked off. Kurama and Hiei their apartment without a second glance at their landlord.

**TBC**

**- If you want to know who the mystery people are, you have to wait till the end. I did better this time! You don't know which is which!**

**Ohayo, minna-san! It's your favorite announcer here with the next episode! In the next one, Koaru tries to make a move on Hiei! And gasp of all gasps, Kurama's kicked out, for the third time! Things aren't looking well with our favorite couple. Don't miss the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Windows!**


	6. Stalker on the Loose

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 6: Stalker on the Loose!**

Kurama and Hiei had to clean yet another spill of "gifts" when they opened their lockers. It had been nearly a week since it started and it got worse by the day. After their almost eviction with Hiroshima they kept everything in lock and key. They didn't want anything to happen while they were away and set up a plan to get to their classes quicker without anyone trying to get at them. But mostly they didn't go to classes; through they got their assignments from Yukina and Keiko whenever the girls managed to wrestle them away from the teachers. Over all they endured what came to them as best as they could.

Out of the two it became worse for Kurama, since his crisis with speed (See 1st story; "Kiyaku: Broken Promise.") he had taken up photography as a pastime and had gotten very good at it; he even started and ran a photography club. It all changed at their next meeting and the rest of the club officers kicked him out as President. He had returned to Hiei in a fit of tears, and had to persuade Hiei afterward to not beat the living crap out of them.

The day after the photo incident wasn't that great either. The day after the posters and flyers revealing their secrets were put out, Koaru went on the prowl again. Hiei did all he could to avoid his one girl fan club, but it seemed the devilish girl knew all his routes to his classes and his escape routes to his apartment. More then once did Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama have to rescue the raven haired boy from the crazed girl. Kurama knew that if this kept up, Mount. St. Helen would look like a landslide to Hiei's temper.

"Hiei, you must calm down," he said one day in their apartment. They had just gotten Hiei out of another glop attempt from Koaru and Hiei was sulking about it in the living room while Kurama was making dinner. "She'll get over it."

"That's what you said last time," grumbled Hiei as he sat on the couch with his arms folded and his feet propped on the coffee table. "And the time before that and the time before that. Kurama, this has been going on for a year."

"I know, Hiei, and she'll get over it eventually. Most crushes go on for years. And get your feet off the table."

Hiei grumbled but did as his boyfriend said. Kurama was a cleaning freak, especially when it came to hard surfaces. He kept complaining about how hard it was to get the scuffs and scrapes from the wooden coffee table, and told Hiei more then once to keep his feet down. Hiei never did it to annoy him, it was just the way the raven haired boy was.

As they ate their oden Hiei prayed that the crazed girl would leave him alone. He would just love one day alone with his Red, and each day he prayed for that one thing, but whichever god that was looking down at him held a terrible joke for them, but Hiei never gave up trying. He hoped the next day was different.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"_And it didn't?"_

"_Right. She was there as always."_

"_And that got you mad?"_

"_If you haven't guessed that yet, then you must be a blind pretending to be nearsighted."_

"_Actually, I'm farsighted, but that's beside the point. Please continue."_

"_Sure."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

The next day Hiei and Kurama walked into the campus grounds, ready for another day of ridicule and jests. They went to their lockers and got the usual "gifts" from their "cherished" classmates. This time it was bras and panties with lacey frills on the edge and flowery designs. Keiko picked one up after they spilled on the floor.

"Victoria Secret," she said. "They like what they're doing they used good money for it."

"This one still has the price tag," said Yusuke and looked at the sale's price. "Fifty-two dollars. We could hack this."

"Do whatever you want with it," said Hiei cleaning up the mess. "Just get it out of my face."

Yusuke shrugged, found an empty grocery bag, and started packing the undergarments he grabbed, knowing that the others would throw them away. Keiko made a note to make sure he actually pawned off the garments and not give them to any of the girls as a Christmas or birthday joke.

They reached their classes and steadied themselves for another, as Yusuke would put it, day of hell. The teacher told Kurama to quit speaking when he hadn't uttered a word all period and Hiei's teacher made his stay outside for the rest of the lecture because he was being "too fidgety." Hiei almost threw his chair at the teacher for something as stupid as looking for a pen in his backpack. He spent the rest of the class time in the hallway outside of the door, plotting his revenge on his teacher and hoping Kurama wasn't having as bad a day as he was.

At lunch that day they picked their food up from Yusuke and Kuwabara and headed to their new eating spot, the roof. As per usual, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trading lunches, Keiko and Yukina stopped fights between them, Kurama ate his lunch quietly and Hiei sat on the top of the stair's entrance, eating his lunch and occasionally dropping crumbs on Yusuke just to annoy the heck out of him. They didn't know that in a few moments their perfect, quiet lunch would be shatter by a banshee like shrill.

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHHAAAANNNNN!"

"K'so!" uttered Hiei and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He wasn't so lucky. His thigh scrapped the edge of the roof and he fell only to land on Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Looking toward the door all four friends saw the object of their nightmare. Actually one saw the object of his nightmare, three just saw a major annoyance.

"Kaoru, go away," growled Hiei getting off his friends and sitting beside Kurama. Said redhead placed an arm around his koibito's shoulders and glared at the girl as she approached them.

"But, Hiei-chan, I wanted to have lunch with you! I made you oyakodon! I even added kurikinton." She held up a basket that smelled of eggs and chicken, and the kurikinton; a bad combination when around Hiei.

"Koaru, first of all, I don't like oyakodon. The last time I had that for lunch, I threw it up. Second, as much as the temptation sounds, I can't have kurikinton. The taste is too rich for me with all the sugar, and I'm allergic to chestnuts."

"Oh," said Koaru softly. "I'm sorry. I can make something else if you like."

"What I'd like is for you to leave me the hell alone! I don't like, nor have I ever liked you! All I want is to have my lunch with my friends, not you fawning over me like a love-sick high school cheerleader! Leave me the hell alone!"

Koaru either didn't hear the words or she was too naïve to hear them proper because all she did was give a hue smile at the raven haired college student and said, "Okay! See you tomorrow, and I'll make something you like!" and left the roof without another word. Hiei's friends, on the other hand, watched the girl leave then turned toward Hiei, with a can of soda in his hand and about to drink it. He looked at them with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Hiei, we know you don't like her much but did you have to be so harsh with her," asked Kurama.

"People like that aren't very bright, Red," said Hiei and took a sip of his soda. "You have to be tough with them to get them to understand."

"But did you have to be that mean," asked Keiko.

"Yes."

"And why did you lie to her, onissan," asked Yukina. Hiei looked up at with another confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last I remembered, you love oyakodon, at least when I make it, and you are not allergic to chestnuts."

Hiei shrugged. "It was to get her away from me."

"Hiei, that was brilliant," said Yusuke. "Maybe I can do that the next time Keiko makes me her pot luck surprise." And that earned him a whollop on the head by said girlfriend.

"See if I ever cook for you ever again, Yusuke Urameshi!" she yelled. And promptly tossed his food, which she did make for him, over the railing of the roof.

"No, Keiko!" Yusuke ran hopelessly to his food and watched it fall to the ground. "I wasn't finished eating that!"

As he continued to whine over the demise of his food, his friends laughed at it and promptly separated their lunches so their friend wouldn't starve.

**TBC**

**Hello! Kori here with the preview of the next show! Next time, in a slow but thoughtful attempt to raise enough money for the Sorichuudo twins mother's operation, the gang decised to raise funds for the operation, but tragedy strike in one of the gangs weakest members in the attempt. How will the gang handle this? Stay tune for the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, Kiyaku: Closed Windows**.

_**Chicken and egg rice bowl sometimes served as a lunch or dinner.**_

_**Traditional Japanese New Years food. It's mashed potatoes and sweet yam with sweetened chestnuts.**_


	7. Robbery on Main Street

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 7: Robbery on Main Street **

After the Koaru incident things went downhill for the struggling gang. Koaru, as per usual, still stalked Hiei to his wit's end, more "gifts" from their schoolmates ended up in their lockers, some were addresses to gay bars or other people's houses, and without Hiei's added job, bills were piling up on the table that they had no way to pay.

The worst was Hiei and Yukina's hospital bills for their mother. Shiori had helped them a lot during the years that Hina had been in treatment, and now without her to help it was a hassle just to scrounge up the money they needed for Hina to stay much less the cost of the medicine. The bill was expensive and they couldn't figure out how to pay for it.

"The whole thing's a bust now," growled Hiei. They were at Yukina's apartment for their weekly visit. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing poker with him and Kurama as Keiko and Yukina made supper, joining the game every few rounds.

"Don't say that, Hiei," said Kurama laying down a couple of blue chips. "We'll find a way." He put in some red chips.

"Betting pretty high, Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"I have a feeling in this hand," said the redhead.

"Well, I see your two hundred and raise you another hundred," said Yusuke.

"Damn, I fold," said Kuwabara putting his hand down.

"I call," said Hiei putting in the hundred Yusuke betted.

"Three Jacks," said Yusuke proudly. Kurama whistled as Hiei grunted.

"That beats me," said Kurama putting down two eights and aces.

"Not me," said Hiei and showed them three kings. Yusuke just about fell out of his chair.

"Nani yo!" he squealed.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that!" asked Kuwabara.

"Easy. I drew it," said Hiei and collected the chips.

"No fair," growled Yusuke and that was when the girls called dinner. They discussed what they'd do to help Hina with her treatments and each had different ideas. Yusuke and Kuwabara even suggested in giving them some of their pays, but their wages were meager as it was that they could barely pay their rent.

"How about a school's fund," suggested Yukina.

"What?" asked Hiei.

"We ask the head of the school to let us have a donation from the students and help pay for Okaasan's treatments."

"No," said Hiei immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" asked Yusuke.

"I will not have any charity from those bastards," growled Hiei.

"The school or the students," asked Kuwabara.

"Both."

"But, Hiei, think about your mother," pleaded Kurama.

"I am, I'm thinking of not suing the doctors for malpractice!"

"Oniisan! Stop this!" said Yukina, almost yelling the words out of her mouth. Everyone at the table looked at her but she looked straight at her brother, stray tears beginning to form around her eyes. "Our kaasan's dying and all you can think about is your pride! How can you be so inconsiderate? She sacrificed half her life just to keep us fed, and we sacrificed half our lives just to keep her alive, and now that we're this close you want to give up? That's not the aniki I know. He would not give up, even if it meant taking some money from other just to pay for the treatment. I don't want to lose our mother. I don't want to lose our family. We've all we got."

Hiei hung his head and nodded. Much as he hate to admit it, she was right. They couldn't get the money in time for the next opening if they didn't take donations from other students, and he knows it.

"All right," he said. "You win."

Yukina smiled.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

_"I should have stopped it."_

_"Someone got hurt?"_

_"Yeah, someone very close to all of us."_

_"You know, we can stop if you don't feel up to it."_

_"No, if I stop, I might not be able to start again."_

_"All right. Continue if you wish."_

_"Sure."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

The next day the they asked their administrator if they could do the funds for Hina's operation, actually, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina asked, Hiei and Kurama waited outside the door. They didn't think it would be a good idea for the two lovers to ask for the fund raising project with what was going around the campus currently, and both agreed, through Hiei did it reluctantly.

"I hate all this waiting," growled Hiei. He was currently sitting on the floor across from the door since there were no chairs. Kurama was standing next to him with a leg propped on the wall and both of his hands in his pockets.

"I don't either, koi, but currently we don't have a choice," said the redhead. He gave a soft smile down at the raven head boy.

"Feels like they've been in there for hours."

"Actually it's only been a half hour."

"Think they'll get permission?"

No sooner did Hiei say those words when a loud roar erupted from behind the administrator's office door and both looked up at it. Another yell sounded before a loud smacking sound came after it and silence.

"The first one sounded like Kuwabara," said Kurama.

"And the second one was obviously Yusuke," said Hiei. "Keiko made that slapping sound."

"Indeed."

Five minutes later the rest of the gang walked out of the office with grim looks on their face. Hiei stood up from his position on the floor and looked straight at them.

"Well?" he asked.

"Did we get it," asked Kurama.

"Well, the bad news was it took Yusuke a bruised hand to figure out the desk was made of mahogany," said Keiko.

"And the good news," asked Kurama.

"The dead lines in three weeks!" said Yukina with a now happy face. Kurama and Hiei smiled happily and they immediately started on plans for the funds.

A few days later they had started the fund raising program, but hadn't made much money in the donations to help Hina with her operations. People now made them even more humiliated by trying to help the Sorichuudo's mother. All were hit hard, but none more so then one of the girls.

Yukina had been walking back to her brother's apartment one day after a day of fundraising. It was her turn to place the money in the bank account to keep the money safe for the operation. But like most things, things didn't go as planned.

"Hey, what do you have there," asked a rough voice and Yukina looked behind her to find three thugs behind her.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered, half afraid.

"Looks like a lot of money to me," said one on the first's right.

"Did you steal it?" asked the left one.

"N-No," said Yukina. "I don't steal anything."

"You're a lair," said Center. "Just like you're little man-whore of a brother."

"Don't . . .Don't call him that," gasped Yukina holding the money closer to her chest.

"Man-whore," sneered Lefty. "Bitch. Scank. Hoe. No good son of a . . ."

Before he could finish his sentence he found the bottom of a wine bottle in his face and his attack still posed from when she threw it. Yukina would have been shocked if she wasn't so mad. She dropped the money and gave them the best Hiei death-glare that she had learned from her brother.

"Don't call him that!" she yelled. "Don't ever call him that!"

"Get her!" yelled Lefty and both of the others charged her. Yukina gave a little yelp, grabbed the money and ran. Weaving around obstacles she ran into an alley and hoped to lose them in the clutter and trash but they followed close behind her. They sneered and chuckled maliciously as they walked toward her and trapped her in a dead end.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," taunted one. Yukina gasped and hugged the money tighter to her chest, praying that someone would help her, but no one came. Within minutes they overpowered her and left her in the alley, without the money. Yukina gasped as she crawled to her feet and started back toward her brother's apartment. When she walked in she found everyone waiting for her and rushing toward her as soon as she closed the door.

"Yukina, what happened?" asked Hiei.

"Were you hurt?" asked Kurama.

"Tell us who did it," said Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time.

"Oniisan," gasped Yukina. "Gomen nasai." She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing. "Gomen nasai."

"About what," asked Hiei placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"The money, for mother's operation, they took it!" she sobbed. "And I let them! I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry!"

"Yukina, I don't give a damn about the money," said Hiei hugging her. She clung to him and sobbed in his chest. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"But the money," asked Kuwabara and Hiei looked at him.

"Yukina's more important to me then any amount of money in the world," growled the raven haired boy. They all agreed and proceeded to help their friend recover.

**TBC**

**Hello, Kori here. In the next episode of YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Closed Windows, Kurama and Hiei take a small visit to see Hina, Hiei and Yukina's mother. But on they're going to get a surprise at their apartment upon their return. What could it be? Don't miss the next episode of YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Closed Windows!**


	8. Good Days and Bad Days

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 8:Good Days and Bad Days**

After the robbery of the money for Hina's operation, it took them longer to fill up what was lost. The bank had almost closed their account for the savings if Kurama didn't persuade them to wait a week. Thankfully they agreed. But in that week they were saving money every way they could. Yusuke and Kuwabara even tour out their furniture looking for spare change between the cushions.

Yukina and Keiko have also dug up money from innumerable places to make up for the amount they last. Yukina asked for a small raise in her job and Keiko asked for money from her parents to see if they would help. They agreed and set up a large jar to help with donations. Everyone was grateful for the Yukimura's help and hoped it'll work for the funds. Finally after a few days of scraping, saving and working they made the budget cut and managed to keep the bank account they needed. Hiei was nearly in frenzy before the account was secure.

"Damn people, damn teachers, damn school board, damn. . . ."

"You can damn everything in the world, Hiei, but it won't bring back the envelope of money," said Kurama.

Hiei grunted and slouched sideways in the chair. Since Kurama wouldn't let him have his feet propped up he had to find another comfortable position to slouch in or he wouldn't be happy. In any case he wasn't happy now.

Kurama had finished the dishes from their meal and hung up the drying towel. He walked over to Hiei and wrapped his arms around the petite boy as he knelt on the ground.

"Know what next month is," asked Kurama. Hiei turned his head slightly to look at his koibito.

"I can hardly remember what tomorrow is and you're asking me what next month is?" asked Hiei. Kurama gave a small chuckle.

"It's our two year anniversary," he said. Hiei hit his forehead with his fist and Kurama laughed again. "Nothing to beat yourself up about."

"I can't believe I forgot," said Hiei. "It's important to you."

"Not just me. Us."

"Yeah. I'll get you something special," said Hiei leaning his head back to look at Kurama.

"Well, I always wanted a cat," said Kurama in a teasing tone. Hiei playfully hit the redhead with a chuckle. "But seriously, Hiei, all I want is you."

"That I can do," said Hiei giving his lover a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come on, Hiei," said Kurama playfully hitting Hiei's shoulder. "Time for a visit."

"Goodie," mocked Hiei and went to get his coat and shoes. As soon as they were ready they walked to the car and drove down the road. Hiei kept his eyes mostly off the streets and looked at the floorboards throughout the trip.

When they reached their destination, Hiei finally looked up and put up the air of defiance that was always around him. Walking into the hospital they reached the nurse. To their utter amazement, she smiled at them.

"Hey, Hiei. Hello Kurama," she said. "How are you?"

"We're both fine, Kagome," said Kurama. "We can sign in today, right?"

"Of course," said Nurse Kagome handing them the register. "You know when to leave?"

"Of course," said Hiei after signing himself in. he was actually frightened that this day had come. He hadn't visited his mother since the poster incident and he had no doubt she had heard. They walked toward the room where Hina was staying and Hiei hesitated in opening the door.

"We don't have to do this, Hiei," said Kurama. "We can leave right now."

"No," said Hiei shaking his head. "We came this far. I never leave things unfinished."

Kurama nodded and opened the door for Hiei. Inside was an aging woman with slightly gray hair along her temples, blending with the teal color hair that still gave off radiance as it had in her younger years. She's connected to every kind of machine imaginable and they only put her on life support a few months ago when her heart almost gave away. The doctor told the twins she would last to the end of the year.

"Hey, Soricguudo-san," said Kurama but the woman on the bed gave no notice that they were even there. Kurama gave Hiei a small pat on the shoulder and left the room, giving mother and son time alone together. Hiei went up to his mother and stood by the bed with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, mom," he said and when he didn't get a response from her he looked at the ground.

"I heard," said Hina. Her voice was rough and sounded like she was about to cough, but nothing come up her throat. "One of the nurses told me." Hiei continued to look at the ground. "My only son, in love with a man. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to. I must have tried hundreds of times," said Hiei. "But you are sick, and I didn't want to make it any worse. I guess as I was trying to protect you, I was denying it myself."

"Do you plan to make him you're life partner?" asked Hina.

"I haven't thought that far," said Hiei. "I love him, very much, but I won't go ahead with it without his permission. And right now, he's had it worse then me."

"If he was the one laying here, instead of I, would you still visit him as you do me?"

"Everyday. I would not give up on him, like I won't give up on you. You're going to get better, mom. I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Hina and she looked at him. "I've known Kurama since he was a child, and he has not changed a bit, and neither have you." She brought her hand up and gently caressed Hiei's face. He took her hand in his and held it gently. "My little boy. You've grown so much."

"You only just now noticed," asked Hiei with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I have noticed, but now, you're more grown up then I used to be your age. Why don't you bring that boyfriend of yours in and we can have a nice civilized conversation?"

Hiei agreed and brought Kurama in. Together they spent hours talking about what had happened since their last visit to her. She even told them about the jokes the nurses and orderlies told her and they had some good laughs. As they left that day Hiei promised to bring Yukina next time he visited, for she couldn't come that day due to work. Silently they checked out at the register and left the hospital.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"_What had happened after that visit?"_

"_Something I still anger at remembering."_

"_Would you like to tell me?"_

"_No, but since I have to . . . ."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama parked the car in the parking lot and cut off the engine. Looking over at his boyfriend he had to smile. Hiei had a pleasant smirk on his face since the end of their visit to Hina and Kurama was glad to see something good come out of the visit. It was what they really needed since the incident. It was hard for them to find something to smile about for a few weeks.

They walked up to their apartment and opened the door without looking at the other patrons in the building. But what awaited them inside were worse then anything that happened to them.

"Oh, Gods," gasped Kurama when they walked inside. Their furniture was upturn and the fabric ribbed, wooden chairs and tables smashed as were their TV and glasses. Their DVDs were broken into various pieces and so were CDs. Graffiti were written all around the apartment. A lot of it was words, but some of it was pictures of horrifying kinds. Not even Hiei wanted to describe the images painted on the walls.

"Oh my Gods, what's that smell?" gasped Kurama holding a hand over his mouth in an attempt to ward of the acidic smell that filtered around the house. Hiei knelt to the floor and gently stuck a gently a shoed foot on the carpet.

"Yech! It's urine!" growled Hiei. "The bastards pissed all over everything."

"How could they do this," asked Kurama but after a second of thought, he didn't need the answer. "How did they get in?"

"Damn landlord must've given them a key," said Hiei. "Damn people."

"I can't believe they could do this," said Kurama.

"Believe it. What're we going to do now?"

"Clean up, and put of buy replacements till we pay for your mother's operation."

"We can't let them get away with this," growled Hiei and attempted to walk out, but stopped by Kurama's hand on his arm.

"We can't, Hiei," he said. "We can call the police for breaking and entering, and vandalism, but other then that, we can't do anything. I wish it was something we could."

"You're right, Red," said Hiei. "Let's give them a call."

After they did and let the police come to take pictures and evidence, Hiei and Kurama opened the windows to air out the apartment. By then their friends knew about it and helped them clean up. Within a few hours they had cleaned up the apartment and had plastic down on the floor so no one could step on the wet carpet. For Kurama and Hiei, what was once a good day turned bad.

**TBC**

**Hello, Kori here and on the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Doors, the lovebirds decided to have a day out after their last encounter with vandalism, but now the town's next hate crime will turn their world upside down. Don't miss the next adventure in YuYu Hakusho, Kiyaku: Closed Doors!**


	9. Hiei Hurt

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 9: Hiei Hurt**

A few days after the incident, Kurama's and Hiei's life return to an almost normality. Yusuke and his mother found some old furniture that they let the couple use till they get the money to replace the ruined tattered ones. New bed was another matter. Instead of getting the complete frame of the bed, Hiei and Kurama got just a mattress instead. It was old, tattered and ripped but with a same mending it held together. Yukina even cleaned the blankets so they would soil too badly.

They called in a cleaning company and had them clean the carpeting before they fixed up the living room and bed rooms. When the cleaners asked what had happened, Hiei told them to be quiet and do their damn job, with a rather rude threat on the side. Kurama was lucky they were quick in the cleaning and he didn't have to hold Hiei back. Hiei even went as far as giving Kurama a pocket knife, through the redhead hoped to all the gods he didn't have to use it.

On the Friday after the incident of the break in, Kurama suggesting that they take the evening off; They as in just him and Hiei. It was all in a matter of convincing Hiei to come out of his sulking.

"Kurama, it's not going to work," he said sitting on a cushion on the floor. Till they could get new furniture it was all they had to sit on. Hiei didn't mind the no TV effect since he grew up half his life without one.

"Hiei, we've never tried it till now," said Kurama. "Before, we've just went on luncheons with Yukina and the others. We've never done anything for ourselves. It won't be so bad."

"You say that now, and then our pictures will be one the front of the paper saying "First Fag Date: 411 on Fag Outgoings."

"Hiei, quit being so negative."

"Kurama, until you convince me on one reason why we should go out, I'll gladly do it," said Hiei.

"Food's storage's down till I go grocery shopping tomorrow," said Kurama and Hiei would have fell from his seat if he was on a chair.

"We have no food!" he exclaimed.

"Unless you count a loaf of bread and a jug of milk," said Kurama.

"Well, when you put it that way . . ."

"Great! Grab your shoes and coat, I'll get the money and we'll be on our way."

"Hey, wait, Kurama!" But Kurama was already out the door with his car keys in hand. Hiei quickly put on his shoes and jacket and ran out to catch up with his boyfriend. He got into the car with Kurama and they drove down toward Keiko's parents' ramen shop. Walking in they sat at the far back corner, a spot Hiei picked himself.

"Seriously Hiei, you no right to blame yourself," said Kurama. "It's what you always do."

"What else can I do," asked Hiei. Kurama hung his head and looked around the shop. There were few customers that day, all eating their food, a few waitresses walking around taking orders, and one sitting on a stool with another customer , talking to him and giggling like a teenage school girl.

"Isn't she our waitress," asked Hiei looking at the giggling girl.

"Yes she is," said Kurama and raised his hand for attention. The girl gave a small glance at them but returned to her conversation with the customer.

"Bitch," growled Hiei as Kurama stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said politely, "But we would like to order."

"Order yourself," said the girl. "I'm busy."

"Mina!"

All three persons jumped as Keiko walked out of the kitchen with a tray of soup, shrimp, and fish. The girl, Mina, immediately went to her feet.

"Hiei and Kurama have been waiting for their order," she said. "You're here to work, not socialize with the guys. Now either get to work or I'll have you fired."

"You can't do that," Mina almost shrieked. By then the whole restaurant had their whole attention.

"My parents made me assistant manager," said Keiko. "And they gave me the authority to hire or fire anyone I see fit enough to work, and right now you're on the firing range. Either take their order, or you're fired!"

Mina groaned and took out her notepad. Walking over to Kurama and Hiei's table she stood their reluctantly.

"What do you want," she said in a dissatisfied voice.

"I'll have the teriyaki chicken with some shrimp and a salad," said Kurama.

"Same," said Hiei not even looking up at the girl.

"Whatever," said Mina and she walked off.

"I'll say again; Bitch," said Hiei.

"You knew what the consequences were, Hiei," said Keiko sitting next to them. "She's just a jerk. I'll fire her at the end of the day."

"You don't have to do that for our account," said Kurama.

"No, it's not just you," said Keiko. "She's had this attitude for a while, since she started working in fact. Can't take the reality that her manager is not only younger then her but also the boss' daughter. I mean, how would you take it?"

"Pretty much the same way," said Hiei.

"I'll get your order," she said and went off. A few minutes later she came back with their orders and drinks. "On the house," she said and went back to work.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"_What happened after that?"_

"_We went to see a movie. An American one that he wanted to see for some time."_

"_Did you want to see it?"_

"_No, but I didn't want to see him sad anymore, so I saw it." _

"_That was awfully nice of you."_

"_Don't read anything into it."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama and Hiei walked out of the theater with more then glad expressions on their faces. No one had paid any notice to them as they walked into the theater and sat in there seats. Kurama was talking none stop about the movie while Hiei was wishing there was more action in it.

"What did you think of the movie, Hiei," he asked.

"It was okay," said Hiei with a shrug.

"Okay, next movie night, you pick," said Kurama.

"Thanks," said Hiei.

They hadn't even gone ten feet from the theater when Hiei got a bad feeling in his stomach. It was one of his stalking feelings. He didn't have these feelings often but when he did he'd learned to listen to them. As they turned a corner he shifted a little so he could look to who was stalking them. It was a little late at night so there wasn't many people around which made it easy to tell who was following them and who wasn't. It seemed to be five guys, so Hiei could see, and they weren't making themselves unknown to their intentions.

"Kurama, stare straight ahead," said Hiei turning back to look straight.

"Why," asked Kurama.

"We're being followed."

"You mean . . ." Kurama turned to look but Hiei grabbed his arm and forced him forward.

"Don't look! They'll advance faster."

"What'll we do?"

"Three options. 1, we turn around and face them. 2, hope they'll get bored and leave. Or 3, get back home quickly and they'll leave us alone."

"I don't like the sound of either."

"Got any other suggestions, I'd like to hear them."

"Sorry, none at the moment."

Hiei gave a soft chuckle, till he heard the pace of their pursuers hasten and he took a peek over his shoulder. Indeed their stalkers have quickened their pace and not only that, they had pipes and bats in their hands. They must have hidden them in their bulky clothing. No need to be discreet now.

"Kurama, run!" he yelled and the redhead took the advice a split second later. Hiei followed suit. Both could hear their pursuers follow them at top speeds, but Hiei and Kurama were faster. They would have made it out if Hiei hadn't tripped on the stray soda bottle.

"Hiei," yelled Kurama. He skidded to a stop and started to run back.

"No, you fool! Keep running!" yelled Hiei. But before Kurama could comprehend what Hiei had said, all five thugs were on them, two went to Kurama and three to Hiei.

Kurama panicked. When one punched him he fell to the ground and curled up in a ball instinctively. He could fell the bats and pipes come down upon him in loud thuds and crunching sounds. He felt one crash against his head and he heard a crunching noise. He took a peek through his arms and saw that Hiei was also down, blood flowing freely from a wound upon his forehead.

"Hiei, no!" he yelled, and attempted to move his hand, but a shocking pain ran up his arm. _'My arm,' _he thought_. 'It's broken!' _

Even with that in mind he moved his hand toward his pocket and grasped the knife Hiei gave him. Shifting it to his other hand he opened it and cut the hand of the person who took the next swing.

"Argh! He cut me!" yelled the thug. "He cut my hand!"

"That's right, a-hole," said Kurama holding his knife up. "And I'll cut all you bitchs up if you don't leave us alone! Just leave us the fuck alone!"

He slashed at the next thug and kneed another in the gut. It was only when a bang-up truck rolled up next to them did the fight really get serious.

"Hey, Kurama need some help," asked Yusuke.

"Three against one seems a little un-manly," said Kuwabara.

"Much appreciated," said Kurama and ducked to tend to Hiei, knowing the other two could handle the five on their own.

"Hiei?" he said softly, placing a hand on his koi's forehead. Feeling it wet he drew it back with blood on his finger tips. "Oh, Gods. Hiei, please talk to me!"

He heard a ripping sound and looked up to see Yusuke take of his spotless white shirt and ripped it in strips.

"Here, place this on the wound," he said handing Kurama one of the strips. "And you have to keep him comfortable, keep talking to him, in case he has a concussion."

"Where did you learn first-aid 101," asked Kuwabara.

"Keiko," answered Yusuke. "Amazing what that girl talks about after school."

"And she said you never listen," said Kurama, tying the strip to Hiei's head.

"I listen, I just want her to think I don't," said Yusuke and gave a small chuckle. "Come on, we'll place you in the back."

"My hands broken."

"Then I'll be careful." Yusuke took down the tail gate of the truck and Kurama carefully crawled in, making sure to not jar his hand any worse then it was. Yusuke and Kuwabara gently placed Hiei next to him, and Kurama moved him to his lap. Yusuke started up the car and Kurama hanged onto the sides as Yusuke drove toward the hospital.

**TBC **

**Kori here. Poor Hiei has more troubles then a minor concussion. When they reach the hospital, it will be E.R. all over again. Will Hiei survive his little hospital trip, or will someone have to step up and take the fall with him. Don't miss the next episode of YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Close doors!**


	10. I'll Always Stay With You

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 10: I'll Always Stay with You**

The beat up pick up screeched to a halt in front of the Emergency Room entrance. As soon as they stopped the nurses and some doctors that were outside ran toward them and started questioning them.

"What's happened?" asked one doctor.

"Two of my friend's got caught in a fight," yelled Yusuke as he threw open his car door and went to help Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara was already a second ahead of him and was helping the redhead get the smaller man out of the back of the truck.

"All right," yelled a doctor and turned toward a nurse. "We need two gurneys here." The nurse nodded and ran off to get them.

"I'm fine," yelled Kurama. "Go to Hiei. He's hurt badly." But a nurse took him off the truck and set him on the gurney. He protested, yelling that he wanted to be with Hiei, but the nurses just wheeled him toward a room.

"No," he yelled. "Leave me alone! I want to see Hiei."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's being treated as well," said a nurse.

"Then treat me in the same room," he yelled. "I am not leaving Hiei!"

"All right, sir," said the nurse and they took him toward the room where Hiei was. It was a large room, separated by glass and he was set on a metal table with that looked like and X-ray camera over him. But instead of the hurtful, frigid state he was in when Kurama last saw him, Hiei was thrashing on the table, shaking off the nurses and doctors that tried to hold him down. Kurama was glad to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara were there as well.

"What's wrong with him," asked Kurama, more toward to his friends then the doctor, but it was the doctor who answered.

"He has a possible grade 3 concussion," said the doctor. "We wheeled him in for an MRI, and he just went crazy. I'm Doctor Yamaguchi, by the way."

"MRI," asked Kuwabara, not knowing medical terms.

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging," answered the doctor. "We place them in this room here," He indicated toward the room that Hiei was now in, "and take a special non-X-ray image of the brain to examine the structures. The equipment is sensitive to movement so we're trying to calm him down. But he started thrashing as soon as he went in."

"He's thrashing because he's claustrophobic," said Kurama.

A nurse went to the intercom and pressed it.

"Doctor, he isn't calming down," she said. "What shall we do?"

"Let me talk to him," said Kurama. "I can try to calm him down."

"It's worth a shot," said another doctor beside the one that was talking to Kurama. The doctor attending Hiei nodded to Kurama and the redhead wheeled his way to the intercom. The nurse switched it on.

"Hiei," said Kurama through the mic. "Hiei, it's me, Kurama. I'm here." He looked inside to his raven haired lover and saw the he was still thrashing. He glanced quickly at the doctors then went to the mic again. "Hi-koi, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Hiei's thrashing slowed and stopped as Kurama voice reached his mind. "I promise, Hiei, I am not going anywhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara are here with me. We are not going anywhere."

"That's right, Hiei," said Yusuke, walking behind Kurama. Kuwabara stood on the other side of the redhead and placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"We aren't leaving you, shorty," said Kuwabara.

"Keep that up and he'll thrash more," whispered Yusuke but amazingly, Hiei didn't even twitch.

"How long with this take," asked Kurama.

"Five minutes at the most," said the doctor. Kurama nodded and spent the last five minutes talking to Hiei, telling him all about the good times they had as they grew up.

"Hiei, remember when I ran away?" asked Kurama. "Remember when you said that I could rely on you? And that I promised I wouldn't leave you ever again? I want the same for you, Hiei. I don't want you to leave me. Stay with me. Please."

The heart monitor grew a steady line and the scan completed. Kurama sighed in relief as they wheeled Hiei away.

"We'll finish our tests but I suggest you finish yours," said the doctor. Kurama nodded and they wheeled him away, all the while he was looking over his shoulder toward where Hiei disappeared. They took the redhead to another X-ray room and took pictures of his wrist. After quickly developing the picture they classified it as broken, as Kurama suspected, and went right away to fixing it. They gave him an anesthetic to kill the pain when they had to set the bones back into place, and cased it. When he was coherent enough to speak he looked over at the doctor.

"How's Hiei?" he asked.

"We're using an ultra-sound right now to see if his organs are okay," said the doctor, finishing Kurama's cast. "We'll do they same to you, but it looks like you got the blunt end of the assault.

"Yeah, it look like," said Kurama and looked down at his lap. He was waiting for the cast to dry when he heard a knock and looked up to see Kuwabara in the doorway.

"Hey, Kurama, how're you doing?"

"Okay," said the redhead. "How's Hiei?"

"They're just finishing up the ultra-sound and will report to us how he's doing," said Kuwabara. "Urameshi's with him."

"Great, at least there's one familiar face with him."

"Hey, Kurama, he'll be fine. He's Sorichuudo Hiei. If he won't pull through, who will?"

Kurama had to laugh at that. Leave it to Kuwabara to know just what to say in the right time, through sometimes, it's not the brightest things on the planet.

Their moment of relief were interrupted when they both heard a soft knock on the door and looked over to find Shiori stand nervously at the room door.

"Okaasan, doushita," asked Kurama.

"I . . . I got a call from the hospital and they told me what happened," said Shiori nervously. "Kurama, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's just that, I was surprised and mad and . . . Oh, Kurama, I am so sorry."

"It's all right, mother. I'm fine," said Kurama and noticed his mother's glance toward his injured arm. "Well, all things considered."

"How's Hiei," asked Shiori.

"He was getting an ultra-sound last I heard," said Kuwabara. "It's good to see you again, Minamino-san."

"Same to you, Kuwabara-kun," said Shiori. "I promise, I'll pay for everything. I don't mind."

"Arigato, Okaasan," said Kurama. Both smiled and Shiori sat at the edge of Kurama's bed, giving him room to move and took his hand into hers.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"_Could you hear him?"_

"_Not really. More like I felt him reassuring me. Letting me know everything would be right."_

"_Did you know you'd be all right at the end?"_

"_No. I actually thought I would die."_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

It was later that day when they received a visit from the doctor who was attending Hiei. Everyone was silent as he walked in.

"You, uh, friend is resting at the moment and completing his ultra-sound," said the doctor. "You're other friend is staying with him. He absolutely refuses to leave; saying that "Kurama would skin him alive" is a part of his words." Kurama chuckled. "But other then a slight concussion that we fix easily, he is fine. Unless some internal damage is done that we missed but that is highly unlikely."

"Thank you, doctor," said Kurama.

"It's all in a day's work. Now I will have to have you describe the assault so I can send a report."

"Do you have to," asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. I know it's not the easiest thing to do, but it is required."

Kurama nodded and started retelling what had happened that day. When he got to the part when Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped into the fight, Kuwabara put in his own piece. When the doctor finished writing he placed the pen back in his shirt pocket.

"Great, I'll get your friend's testament as soon as he wakes, and hope he'll be in a good mood when he does," said the doctor. "According to your friend Yusuke, your friend can have quite a temper when woken suddenly."

"Yeah, that's Hiei," said Kuwabara. Suddenly a voice rang out on the P.A.

"Doctor Yamagushi, report to room 41A. Doctor Yamagushi, report to room 41A STAT."

"That's Hiei's room," gasped Kurama and attempted to sit up. Kuwabara placed him back down but Kurama shook him off. "I need to see him! Let me see him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kuwabara.

"I agree," said Shiori. "They're operating on him right now."

"Operating!" exclaimed Kurama. "Hiei hates hospitals as much as it is! I have to help him!" He stood up and ran out of the room, holding his injured arm close to his chest. He skidded to a halt in front of Hiei's room and saw almost all the doctors and nurses crowded around his bed, Yusuke off the side. The gelled haired boy turned in time to see Kurama walk inside the room.

"Kurama, I don't think this is a good time to be up and about," said Yusuke trying to get the redhead away from the scene.

"What's wrong with Hiei?" asked Kurama looking at the table where his lover was. He could see Hiei's childlike face through the arms of the doctors and didn't like the pale face his boyfriend had. "What's wrong with him!"

"We haven't found out yet," said Yusuke. "I was watching him when he just went into seizures. Please, let's wait somewhere else. The doctors will keep us posted."

"No, I promised him I wouldn't leave," said Kurama struggling against his friend.

"I know Hiei would appreciate what you're doing but I don't think he'll want you to hurt yourself further," said Yusuke. "He's in there because he protected you. You want it to go to waste?"

Kurama stopped his struggles at those words and fell limp in Yusuke's arms. He clutched his friend's arm tight in his arms. Yusuke, with the help of Kuwabara, took Kurama out of the room and into the nearby waiting room. Shiori found clean linen somewhere and placed it over her son's shoulders.

"Kurama-kun," gasped a voice and they looked up to see Yukina and Keiko dart out of the elevator.

"We got here as soon as we could," said Yukina.

"Yusuke," exclaimed Keiko. "Are you hurt?

"No," said Yusuke. "They didn't lay a finger on me."

"Good," said Keiko then the next thing Yusuke knew a slap went across his face. "Don't get me so worried like that! I thought your appendix burst or something!"

"Don't I wish," muttered Yusuke.

They gave a little chuckle before starting to be worried again. It wasn't till ten minutes later that the doctor walked in and gave them the news.

"I'm afraid that your friend's kidneys burst during the examinations," said Doctor Yamaguchi. "Seems they were hurting him in vital areas." He looked up at Kurama. "If you hadn't curled in defense as you did . . ."

"I would be in there," whispered Kurama, tears stinging his eyes. He whipped them away and looked seriously at the doctor. "What do we do?"

"Well, first we ask any family member to donate a bit of blood to see if their blood type is the same," said the doctor. "And since Yukina-chan is the only family member that we know that can donate safely."

"I will," said Yukina. "I'll do whatever I can to help my brother."

"Us too," said Yusuke. "Try our blood as well."

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded. Shiori looked shocked at her son.

"Kurama, you just got out of the Emergency Room," she said.

"Hiei's hurt," said Kurama. "And if I can help I will. Mother, please." Kurama looked pleadingly at his mother and she nodded.

"He'll help," she said reluctantly, but proudly. The doctor nodded as well.

"Let's suit up," he said. "Follow me." And led them back into the room.

**TBC**

**Hey, Kori here! Told you it'd be like ER all over again! Now Hiei needs surgery, but who's going to be a donor? It'll be no surprise on who it is. Don't miss the next episode of YuYu Hakusho Kiyaku: Closed Windows. **

**-What is wrong?**


	11. Memories

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 11: Memories **

Kurama paced up and down the waiting room as they waited for the test result to come back. Sitting on the chairs were his friends and his mother watching him pace. His mother held in her hand a cup of coffee, a second one sat on the table. The one she held was warm and still had its French vanilla taste while Kurama's went cold hours ago.

"Kurama, would you stop," said Yusuke. "You're making me dizzy."

"I can't help it," said Kurama sitting down. "I'm worried about Hiei."

"The doctor said it would take a few hours to compare the blood samples," said Keiko. She saw Kurama pick up his cup of coffee for the first time in hours. "No, don't!" But too late. Kurama took a sip and nearly gagged at the taste. Setting down the coffee he took the one his mother handed to him and washed away the taste of stale coffee.

"You should have known better," said Yukina next to him.

"We're all worried about Hiei," said Keiko.

"I know," said Kurama. "It's just I can't bare to lose him. We've been through so much."

"Remember when we first meet," asked Yukina and Kurama nodded.

Little Minamino Shuichi Jr. walked into the day care center holding the hand of his mother. Holding tight to a small teddy bear that he wouldn't let go of he looked up at his mother.

"Mama, do I have to stay here?" he asked.

"It'll be all right," said his mother. "Just until I can pick you up after work. And you'll meet some new friends."

"I don't want new friends. I want you!"

"I know, honey, but Mommy can't take you to work with her. She wishes she could through."

"Promise to come and get me as soon as work's over?" asked Kurama.

"I promise," said Shiori. "Now go on."

Give him a small pat on the head she gently pushed him into the room. Kurama took a look around and saw two kids playing with blocks set away from the rest of the kids. One was a boy that had spiky black hair with a white lighting streak in the front. The second was a girl with teal hair and a gentle smile.

"Hi," he said shyly. "I'm Kurama."

"I'm Yukina," said the girl. "This is my brother, Hiei."

Hiei grunted and placed a triangle on a tower.

"Can I play?"

"No," said Hiei as Yukina said "Yes." Kurama looked said that he could play while Yukina glared at her brother.

"Sure," said Hiei. Kurama smiled and placed a block on the castle.

For the past few weeks Kurama frequently went over to play with Yukina. Hiei sometimes would join them or he would go out and do something else. Sometimes they would play together with out Kurama, but he didn't mind. One day Kurama was playing by the jungle gym on the play ground with his teddy bear. Yukina was off playing with her brother. Hiei, meanwhile looked like he wanted to e somewhere else.

"Hey, red," yelled a voice and Kurama looked down to see a boy a year older then him. With him were two other boys. "Aren't you too old to be playing with teddy bears?"

"Leave me alone," said Kurama.

"Come on," said other boy. "Let us see the bear."

"No," said Kurama and jumped down from the gym. Running from the boys he heard them follow him.

"Come on," said the first boy. "We just want to play!"

Kurama didn't respond. He wove around the swing set and ran past Yukina and Hiei. Running up the club house he was about to go down the slide when he saw one boy firmly in place under it. Looking around at the other two he saw them blocking the other two exits.

"Come on," said the leader. "Just give me the bear."

"Go away!" said Kurama.

"That's no way to talk to your new friends," said the second boy.

"I don't think he wants to be friends," said a voice behind the leader. Turning around the group saw Hiei walking up the bridge toward them. "He said the go away."

"Be it, shrimp," said the leader.

"Hiei-chan, onegai!" said Kurama.

"Shut up," said the leader. "I don't have to listen to a shrimpboat."

"Leave him alone," said Hiei.

"Make me, baby," said the leader.

"What did you call me," growled Hiei. Kurama hugged his bear tighter as he saw Hiei face get red with anger.

"Ba-by," said the boy, emphasizing the word. Hiei immediately charged at the boy, knocking him toward the slide. Kurama had to move out of the way so he wouldn't be knocked down as well. The boy that Hiei pushed fell down the slide and fell onto his friend. His hand hit against Hiei and knocked him off balance and he also almost fell down the slide if Kurama handed grabbed him. The other boy by the slide went down the ladder to help his friends.

"Arigato, Hiei-chan," said Kurama.

"Don't need to thank me," said Hiei. "They've been annoying me for weeks. Why do you carry that bear?"

"He's been my only friend since I could remember," said Kurama and he handed the bear to Hiei.

"What's this for," he asked.

"I have a new friend now."

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" asked Hiei but Kurama just smiled.

_"And you've been together ever since?"_

_"Yeah, we've been looking out for each other. I looked after him all the time.. How could I know that he was looking out for me?"_

"I rememeber that day," said Yukina. "He still has that bear."

"Really," asked Kurama. "I haven't seen it around."

"He only brings it out when he's feeling really low."

"Cool, dirt on Hiei," said Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled.

"Forget it," said Yukina and Kurama.

"Hiei was always looking out for people through," said Keiko.

"Yeah," said Kurama. "Always protecting the innocent."

"Like a superhero," said Yusuke and they all laughed.

"Yes, they were inseparable," said Shiori. "Sleep overs almost every weekend since fourth grade."

"Kaasan," said Kurama with a blush. They heard a door open and all looked up to find Doctor Yamaguchi had walked out of his office with a clipboard.

"Have you got anything, doctor," asked Yukina.

"Your brother's blood type is AB," said Yamaguchi. "Rarely do we find it in family members and unfortunately you do not have it, Sorichuudo-san." Yukina looked down at the floor. "However, Minamino-kun, you do have the blood type. Do you wish to be a donor?"

"Yes," said Kurama.

"Shuichi," gasped Shiori. "You could get hurt."

"I don't care, Kaasaon," said Kurama. "Hiei had always looked after me. It's time I returned the favor."

"Is this final?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Yes," said Kurama.

"Very well. Let's get you prepared."

**TBC**

**Kori Here! Next time Kurama and Hiei go into surgery. Now everything will be okay. Or will it? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Kiyaku: Closed Doors!**

**A/N: SO sorry for taking so long to update! I had no computer at all! It may take me a little longer to update now since I'm borrowing one but I promise to update as soon as I can!**


	12. Die for You

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 12: Die for You**

Kurama followed the doctor to a preparation room. The nurse handed him a surgical gown and left the room to give him some privacy. Slowly he stripped off his shirt and pants. Taking the surgical gown he threw it over his head and put it on. He grabbed his hair to place in the hair net they gave him when his hand brushed a cold metal around his neck. Slowly he traced the metal down his neck to the dragon medallion hanging off the thick chain. He remembered when he and Hiei ditched school together. No Yusuke or Kuwabara was with them that time. Hiei was trying to get away from Koaru, who had then been a new girl at the school and chased Hiei everywhere. Kurama smiled softly at the memory, stroking the chain gently.

"

"Do I look like I like her?"

"No, who do you like?"

Hiei shrugged. "Don't know, yet. Besides the day I like someone like that is the say I give my necklace away."

"That's a never."

But Hiei did fall in love. He had fallen in love with his best friend. He remembered when Hiei had given him his necklace. It was right after had started going out. They were sitting at the pond that Kurama had ran to after he and Hiei had their fight. It was then that Kurama gave Hiei his fox medallion, the one that Hiei bought him when Kurama ditched school for the first time in his life.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the nurse knock on the door. When he didn't respond the first couple of knocks the nurse poked her head in and sighed when she saw him dressed.

"Are you almost done," she asked and made Kurama jump. She smiled softly at him. "Sorry for scaring you."

"No it's all right," said Kurama. He took off the necklace and placed it on top of his clothes. Pulling his hair on top of his head he fastened the hair net to keep his hair out of the way.

"I'm ready," he said. The nurse nodded and motioned to the wheelchair set outside the room. Kurama got in and the nurse wheeled him toward Surgical Room 1. His mother and friends met him at the door.

"We'll be watching okay," said Shiori. "The doctor said we could as long as we don't interfere."

"All right, Kaasan," said Kurama. "I love you."

"I love you two, Shuichi." Shiori, Keiko, and Yukina kissed his cheek and he shook hands with Shizuru and the guys. Waving a final goodbye the nurse wheeled him into the room. Doctor Yamaguchi was there along with two other surgeons and another nurse.

"Please lay down on the bed, Minamino-san," said Yamaguchi and Kurama got off the wheel chair and laid on the bed. He winced when a nurse pierced the skin on his elbow for the IV needle. Another nurse placed a breathalyzer mask over his nose and mouth.

"This is a heavy sedative," said Yamaguchi holding up a needle and piercing the IV tap. "It will make you go to sleep. Nothing more. Understand?" Kurama nodded. "All right. Start counting to ten."

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly he started counting

1

_Isn't it fast acting? I'm not sleepy._

2

_Everything will be okay. It just has to be._

3

_I'm not scared. No, I'm not._

4

_Okay, maybe a little. _

5

_Hiei, please be okay._

6

_I'm starting to feel a little sleepy._

7

_I'll see you when I wake up, love._

8

_Everything will be all right._

9

_I love you, Hiei. Kaasan. Mina-san._

10

_I'll take that nap now, doc._

His mind became blank.

_"Do you remembered anything that happened?"_

_"It was just like I heard about. I was asleep. I dreamed."_

_"You dreamed? About what?" _

_"At first everyday things. Then it changed."_

_"How so?"_

"All right," said Yamaguchi. "When need to roll him over, gently, shoot in the Novocain, and make a vertical incision here." He pointed to a spot closest to the kidney.

"Yes, doctor," said the nurse and handed him the Novocain. Gently he numbed the spot they were taking the kidney from.

_He was sitting in a clearing the sun shinning brightly through the few clouds in the sky. In front of him his friends were enjoying a picnic, red blanket and everything. Keiko, Yukina, and Shiori were setting up the food while the boys and Shizuru hit around a volleyball with their fists. Hiei, when the ball came his way, locked his hands and hit the ball, hard. Unfortunately, the ball soared over Hiei's head and landed near where Kurama was sitting._

_"Hey, Red, bring it back, will you," asked Hiei. Kurama smiled and picked up the ball. Throwing it into the air he gave it his best serve and watched it flew back towards his friends. It fell toward Yusuke who quickly put it back into play._

_"Thanks, Red," said Hiei. "Love you!"_

_Kurama smiled back to show that he felt the same._

"Nara, can you get the clamps ready," asked Yamaguchi. "Rei, can you give me the scalpel?"

The other doctor nodded and took the clamps from the nurse stationed by the equipment. The other nurse, Hina, took the scalpel from the tray and gave it the doctor.

_Hiei sat; he always sat, hot and alone in a barren forgetful place. The air was hot, hotter then a summer's day so long ago. How he wished for a drop of water. He walked for many miles, wishing for the cool of night that never came. After walking for so long, he sat, under a scorching unforgiving sun. He licked his dry chapped lips, but no moisture came from his mouth. It was dry, like the land around him. _

_He could feel it coming, ever nearer. Like a person knows that day will turn into night or when night turns into day. It was coming. Coming for him. A forever darkness._

"All right, incision complete," said Yamaguchi. "Nara, can you place in the clamps?"

Nara nodded and gently peeled the cut section apart, keeping them in place by surgical tongs.

"All right, how are we looking on vitals, Kagome," asked Yamaguchi.

"Surichuudo-san's, heartbeat dropped five percent," said the nurse. "Well within stable limits."

"All right, let's go."

_Kurama watched his friends play volleyball for several minutes before he felt someone sit down next to him. Looking over he saw a woman his age with teal hair like Yukina's and bright blue eyes._

_"Hina-san," he said. "How are you today?"_

_"Very much better," she said. Looking over at her son playing she softly smile. "I've never seen him so happy."_

_"Yes," said Kurama. "It's wonderful."_

_Hina nodded._

_"Hey, red, come play!" yelled Hiei as he hit the ball again. It went toward Shizuru and she hit it toward Yusuke._

_"Sure," said Kurama and stood up to play. "Excuse me." He bowed to Hina._

_"Oh, just go have fun," said Hina, pushing him toward the game. Kurama laughed and ran toward his friends. _

"There you are, beauty," he said as he lifted the kidney from Kurama's side. "Nara, close him up. I'll put this into our other patient."

Nara nodded and picked up a pair of tongs. Reaching into the alcohol dish he fished out a needle and thread and started closing up Kurama as Yamaguchi prepared to put the kidney into Hiei.

_The darkness around him, it was closing in. it encased him, suffocated him. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. The cold he wished for now wrapped around him like a freezing blanket. He tried to yell, to call for help, but the darkness closed around his throat, making him unable to speak. So instead he yelled in his mind._

_**Help me!**_

"All right," said Yamaguchi after he stitched up Hiei. "All done." A sudden loud beeping caught his attention to the heart monitor. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor," called Kagome watching the vital. "Sorichuudo-san's in cardiac arrest!"

"What," asked Nara.

"He's dying," answered Kagome.

"Get the crash cart," ordered Yamaguchi.

_Kurama laughed as he spiked the ball toward Kuwabara, who hit it toward his sister. She hit it to Yusuke who it toward Hiei, who hit it back Kurama. They continued the circle till Keiko called them over to eat._

_Walking over he sat down next to Hiei and Shiori. Keiko handed him a sandwich and passed the plate around. There were coleslaw, fruit salad, lemonade, tea, sandwiches of different variety and for dessert there were apple and cherry pies. That day was the best that he could remember._

_"What're you smiling about, Kurama," asked Kuwabara._

_"He's always smiling," said Hiei._

_"Yeah, but this one's different," said Yusuke. "Like it's the best day of your life!"_

_"That's because it is," said Kurama and they all laughed._

_**Help me!**_

_The voice was small to his ears. So small that he could hardly hear it. Kurama looked around to see if anybody else was around but it was just him and his friends._

_"Hey, did you guys hear something," he asked but they ignored him. He tried calling them again but still nothing. It was then that he noticed that they were talking but he couldn't hear a thing. _

_"**What's** **going** **on**," he called to anybody who could hear him._

"Doctors, it migrated to Minamino-kun," said Ino, who was monitoring Kurama's vitals.

"What," yelled Yamaguchi. "Get the second set of paddles, Nara. Kagome, 12cc of adrenaline."

Both nodded and set to work.

_The Darkness enveloped him. He couldn't move or breathe. He tried to claw his way out but it was too thick. He couldn't get out of the darkness. Then he heard it. A voice that pierced through the darkness._

_**What is going on?**_

_Could he reach it? Could he make the voice hear him?_

_**Please. Please! Help me! I don't want to die!**_

"Doctor, they're not responding," said Nara.

"What are we to do," asked Kagome.

"I don't know."

_**Please. Please! Help me! I don't want to die!**_

_That voice was so familiar. Why was it familiar? And it was in trouble._

_Dark grey, nearly black clouds started to fill the sky rabidly and the wind picked up. In the distance Kurama could hear a loud clap of thunder as a fierce storm came._

_**Where are you?**__ he called, then suddenly he was thrown else where._

"Uh, doctor, is this normal for brain waves," asked Ino pointing to a monitor. Yamaguchi walked over to her and checked the reading.

"But that's impossible," he said.

"What is it," asked Nara.

"Their brainwaves are in sync!"

"But they can't be! Each one's different!"

"Then tell me what I'm seeing!"

_**Where are you?**_

_The voice sounded through the darkness like thunder. Hiei looked around to find the owner of the voice. The voice sounded so familiar. _

_**Kurama?**_

_Suddenly, in front of him was a figure shone in light. He had to look away for a moment for his eyes to adjust. In the light shone the one person he wanted to see more then anything in the world._

_**Hiei. It's all right.**_

_**Kurama, you're here?**_

_**Yes, Hiei. I'm here. I'll always be here.**_

_**I don't want to die.**_

_**You're not. I'm here with you.**_

_Hiei reached up and took Kurama outstretched hands and suddenly, light shone through the darkness._

"Uh, Doctor," said Kagome. "They're stabilizing."

Yamaguchi walk over and checked the monitors. Indeed she was right. Both had steady breathing, heart rate and brain activity.

"What in the name of the God happen," asked Nara.

"I think the question is," said Yamaguchi, "how are we going to report this?"

_He felt someone shake him and he slowly opened his eyes. Th sun was bright again and hardly a cloud was in the sky. Looking up at the person shaking him encountered worried red eyes._

_"What happened," he asked._

_"I should ask you that," said Hiei. "You didn't look so hot for a second."_

_"I must have passed out. I'll be fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah." And he gave Hiei a smile. Hiei smiled back at him._

_"I love you, Red."_

_"Love you too, Hiei."_

**TBC**

**Kori here. Okay, the worst part is over. Now it's all a matter of them waking up. But can their relationship survive after the horrible attack? Don't miss the next episode of Kiyaku: Closed Windows!**


	13. Awakening

**This is the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise. This story starts a year after the first one with Kurama and Hiei in college. And a little problem develops that may break the two lovers up. Inspired by Hikari Nanase's story "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."**

**Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!**

**Warning: Yaoi through and through. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say? Geez!**

**Kiyaku: Closed Windows**

**Chapter 13: Awakening**

Kurama groaned as he woke to consciousness. It must have been some time after the operation. One he felt more rested then he had in weeks and two, the sunlight coming through his window suggested late afternoon.

Groaning he attempted to sit up when he noticed two things. One he was on his back and two, he was tied down. The straps weren't tight enough to hurt but he couldn't move at all. He suspected they put the straps on his to keep in place while he slept and not rip open the stitches on his back. Looking down near his right hand he found the buzzer and pressed it for the nurse.

The nurse that walked in had dark brown hair and liquid blue eyes. She gave a warm smile to Kurama as she walked in and check his vitals.

"When did you wake up," she asked.

"Not long ago," he said.

"Well, I'll just go get Doctor Yamaguchi and he'll talk to you about how the operation went," said the nurse. "My name's Kagome and if you need anything just buzz for me."

"Actually, I am hungry," said Kurama, noticing the rumbling in his stomach. Nurse Kagome laughed.

"Well, you're been asleep over half the day! It's nearly dinner time."

"It is? Haven't slept that long since I was a baby. How's Hiei?"

Nurse Kagome stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, the doctor can give you a better explanation than I. I'll go get him and have an orderly bring you dinner, all right?"

At Kurama's nod she left, flashing him on last smile before walking out of the room. He didn't have to wait long when Yamaguchi walked in and look over Kurama's clipboard.

"Any nausea," asked the doctor and Kurama shook his head. "Any aches or pains?"

"A little," said Kurama.

"Where?"

"All over," said Kurama and the both laughed.

"I'll have Nurse Kagome bring a dose of Morphin for you. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," said Kurama. "How's Hiei?"

The doctor sighed but smiled.

"He still has yet to wake. It's probably due to the larger amount of injuries he's had. I'm afraid you can't see him yet as you're still recovering, but I'm sure I can schedule you in for later in the week."

"But what if he wakes up before then?" asked Kurama. "He'll freak! You have him tied down too, don't you? If he wakes up tied down, he'll try to get loose and bolt."

The doctor rubbed the back of his head to think.

"It's risky but I could assign him here if it'll make you feel better."

"Much."

"All right. I'll talk it over with my superior. I'll let you know if I can change his room or not. Ah, here's your food."

And orderly had walked in with a two cups, both with straws. Kurama suspected that one held broth and the other had juice.

"Sorry to say but we'll have to start you on broth for a while," said Yamaguchi. "You'll have to lie on your back for a week till the incision is strong enough to hold while you're moving around. You understand?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good, now Hiroshi will help you eat and when you've eaten your fill I suggest you rest. Nurse Kagome will come in soon to give you the pain reliever."

"All right."

The doctor nodded and left the room so Kurama could eat. After he was fed Nurse Kagome walked in and gave him the pain reliever. The stabbing pain he felt in his back quickly went away. Not long after Shiori and the other's walked in. Shiori looked in a state of disarray. Her hair was almost out of her usual bun and her eyes were blood shot, hinting that she had been crying. Her hands shook as she held them to her chest, trying to calm herself.

"Shuichi," she whispered harshly. Kurama gave a little smile.

"'M all right, mother," he said, his voice a little slurry from the pain reliever.

"Oh, Gods, I was so worried," cried Shiori throwing her hands to hide her face. Kurama wished he could comfort her, but instead he looked over to Yukina. The teal haired girl's eyes were also blood shot and she could barely stand, leaning against the support of Kuwabara.

Keiko went over to comfort Shiori.

"I'm all right, now, mother," said Kurama. "Everything's all right now."

"Everything wasn't all right a few hours ago," said Shizuru.

"You nearly died," said Kuwabara and Yukina went into a small hiccupping fit. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"I what?"

"We were watching over the procedure room," said Yusuke. "At first everything was okay, then Hiei's heart computer thingy…."

"Monitor," corrected Keiko. "Heart monitor."

"Right, heart monitor went all haywire and the doctors were in a frantic. Next thing we know your heart computer thingy…"

"Monitor."

"Right, went haywire too and the doctors were even more confused. Then something about brain waves and then everything was all right again."

"Yusuke, you have a very apt way of explaining things," said Kurama.

Yusuke shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Have you seen Hiei?"

Keiko nodded. "He hasn't woken up yet. We've asked the doctor and he said that it'll take time."

Kurama looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his friend's eyes. What if the procedure wasn't a success? What if Hiei never woke up? He couldn't bear to be without the raven haired boy. What if he woke up and Hiei was gone. Tears started to form around his eyes.

Kurama nearly jumped when he felt someone lean against his back; comforting him. Without any reserve Kurama let the tears flow. For ten minutes he cried his throat harsh and his eyes hurt. Every so often someone would wipe the tears and mucus away from his face. When he was done a tissue was held to his nose and he blew. Wiping away the last of his tears Yukina's face came into view.

"I've known you for years, Kurama," said Yukina. "You were never the one to cry. I'm sure you have a headache now." Kurama nodded. "You are the bravest, loyalist, smartest and stupidest person I've know! Ever since I've known you I have never seen you cry. You always put on a brave face so the people around you wouldn't worry. You try to do everything on your own, but you're not alone! Kurama, you don't have the whole world on your shoulders. Ever since mother got since you made it your responsibility to look after Hiei and me. We apprieciate that but you have to start looking out for yourself. Other people can do things without you. For now just look out for yourself."

Kurama nodded, a little more relieved then he was the day before.

"Go to sleep now," said Yukina. "We'll look after Hiei-niisan."

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep before the group left the room.

_"Do you remember what happened next?"_

_"I was asleep. I didn't dream, I didn't have a nightmare. I just slept."_

_"Did you want to wake up?"_

_"I had no reason to. Till I heard voices."_

_"Voices?"_

_"Yeah, the first one was familiar in a way, but it was sad and asked for my forgiveness in something. I couldn't hear what. Then there were other voices. They were very angry. The first voices said something I couldn't catch, then I never heard it again."_

_"Our hour's up. If you want to continue, we can."_

_"No. I'm okay."_

_"Well, if you need me, just call."_

_"Uh, thanks, by the way, Doctor Smith."_

_"Hiei-kun, just call me Kate."_

Kaoru sat on a chair by the bed and looked down sadly at the boy in it. Hiei was laying on his stomach so the stitches could heal and his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. A bandage was wrapped around one arm and also around his head. A butterfly band-aid held a slit lip together.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want this to happen to you. I wanted you to like me. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here," said a voice angrily. Kaoru looked around and saw the rest of Hiei's friends, Yusuke looking angrily at her.

"Yusuke," hissed Keiko.

"It's all right, Yakamura-san," said Kaoru. "I was just leaving." And silently she left the room.

"That's right. You better leave."

"Yusuke!"

"What. I never liked her."

"Join the club," said Kuwabara.

A groan behind them made them turn around to look at the raven haired boy behind them. Hiei's face at first contorted into pain and he groaned again. They watched as Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling above him.

"Kurama," he said in a low voice.

"He's not here, Hiei," said Yukina. "They set him up in another room."

"What happened," Hiei asked.

"What's the last thing you remember," asked Keiko.

"Some punks were following me and Kurama. They attacked us. My head…."

"Me and Kuwabara saw what happened and joined in," said Yusuke. "Kurama's all right. Just a little banged up."

"And me," asked Hiei.

"You, uh, nearly died," said Kuwabara then went to comfort his sobbing girlfriend.

"How…."

"We'll explain later," said Shiori. "Yusuke go tell Kurama and Doctor Yamaguchi that Hiei's awake. Everything will be okay."

The last sentence she told everyone, but she was looking right at Hiei when she said it.

Kurama was happy to hear that Hiei had woken up and no complications were present in his condition. Doctor Yamaguchi looked him over and informed them both at everything was fine in the both of them and had gotten permission to move Hiei into Kurama's room. Other then both patient's backs were still tender they both were fine. Of course Hiei found out about the operation and when he had successfully been moved into Kurama's room he had more then a few words with the red head.

"Minamino Shuichi, that was a very stupid thing to do!" Kurama sighed. Full name. Yep, Hiei was pissed. "Could you be an even bigger idiot! You could have died!"

"So could you," said Kurama softly.

"Who cares if I die! I would rather die then to see you dead!"

"So would I,"yelled Kurama. Hiei looked over at Kurama for a second before looking down at his pillow. "Hiei, I would rather both of us be alive then one of use. If I can help you, I will. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, Red."

"Good. That's one thing we agree on."

Both boys started to laugh till their sides flared in pain.

"No more stupid stuff," asked Hiei.

"From both of us," said Kurama.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the three girls sat in Yukina and Keiko's living room, Kuwabara and Yukina sitting on the sofa while Shizuru slouched in a chair and Yusuke and Keiko sat on the floor.

"We need to get more money from the operation," said Yukina. "Even with Shiori-san's help we only have enough to keep her in the hospital."

"Even with the donations," said Shizuru, "we don't have enough. No one's contributing."

Yusuke sighed. "If only we could set up a small carnival or something."

Suddenly Keiko gasped and jumped from her seat, which was Yusuke's lap, making Yusuke fall in a heap.

"Yusuke, that's it!" she cried.

"What's it?" asked Kuwabara.

"We'll have a small fair," said Keiko. "We'll try to get permission from the president of the college and set up a small carnival for the college students. And not just the students, the whole town. We can have games…"

"Those kiddy rides with horses," said Yukina, chipping in her idea.

"A hay ride," said Yusuke.

"Cotton candy," said Shizuru.

"A petting zoo," said Kuwabara and they all looked at him. "I liked petting zoos when I was a kid."

"It's true," said Shizuru.

"First we have to make a game plan to tell the president," said Keiko. "And the donations won't just be for Surichuudo-san, but all cancer-related victims!"

"Brilliant, Keiko," said Yukina.

And they began to plan.

**TBC**

**Kori here wth more delicious previews! This one's short, I know. But that just means the ending is getting close! Kurama and Hiei finally get out of the hospital and return to college. Can a plan from the group make everything a little better?**


	14. An Accepted Welcome

**Chapter 14: An Accepted Welcome**

Hiei and Kurama slowly recovered from their injuries during the operations. Some of the bandages had been removed, the only ones that covered Hiei was the one around his arm, his torso and his forehead. Kurama had only suffered from bumps, scraps and a sprained wrist. Yukina brought in fresh flowers for them everyday and news of what's happening on campus. Keiko and Shizuru also visited; Keiko with homework for them and Shizuru with candy hidden in her jacket. Yusuke and Kuwabara visited to tell them about the fights the got into. Kurama usually pulled a textbook out at this time to read while Hiei paid accurate attention.

"That was good," said Hiei after Yusuke retold the latest fight. "Wish I could have been there."

"Not with a broken wrist and a stitched forehead," said Yukina sternly. "You're staying out of fighting till you've recovered."

"I know, Yukina, I know."

"Might want to try ducking next time, through, Kuwabara," said Kurama, indicated the bruise on his temple.

"That's not from the fight," said Kuwabara nervously. "That's from, uh, the, uh, doorknob."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "The doorknob bruised you on your head?"

"Yeah," said Kuwabara defensively and everyone laughed.

It wasn't for another week that they were allowed to leave the hospital and go home. At which point Kurama was getting bored from reading the same passages in his textbooks and Hiei was about to go off the walls. Both were more then happy to get back home. Yukina had informed them that they had gotten them new furniture and bedding from second hand stores. Shiori had taken some clothes out of storage and gave it to them and even make them food to reheat so that Kurama didn't have to cook.

When they arrived in their apartment they found food on the table of various sorts, all wrapped in plastic wrap or in Tupperware. Most had bows on them or get well cards.

"Where did those come from," asked Kurama.

"The neighbors," said Keiko. "They were waiting for us when we were placing the new furniture in the apartment. They even helped with the couch."

"It seems some people accepted us," said Hiei. "But for how long?"

"We'll just wait and see," said Kurama.

They had a welcome back party that night for Hiei and Kurama, using some of the food the neighbors gave them. They stayed up late and reminisced on the times they were kids.

"Oh, did you hear," asked Shizuru over a glass of beer.

"Hear what," asked Kurama.

"They found the people who assaulted you," said Yusuke.

"They did," asked Hiei. His head had been lying on Kurama's lap to rest it from a dizzy spell. When he heard what happened he shot up and wished he hadn't. The dizzy spell had returned five times worse. He laid it back down with a grown.

"Easy, Hiei," said Kurama massaging his lover's head. Yukina went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, said Keiko."They caught them the day after who were placed in the hospital."

"Got drunk and bragged about the "perverted disgusting gays" they beat up," said Yusuke. "Bartender called the cops and arrested them. Apparently they were drunk when they assaulted you."

"They had to be guys from the campus," said Kurama.

"They were," said Yukina, reappearing with an icepack. "Right now they're looking at three to five in jail."

"They deserve life," said Hiei, placing the pack on his head. He felt immediately better.

They stayed up a little longer and curled up around the living room to sleep. The next day they walked to school together, Kuwabara and Yusuke in front of them like bodyguards. When they walked on campus everyone looked at them, nothing usual and they went to their lockers. Yusuke opened Kurama's locker and surprisingly nothing fell out.

"Going soft," said Hiei.

"Or they ran out of stuff," said Yusuke and brought out Kurama's books. Kuwabara opened Hiei's locker to find nothing in there as well. Taking the books they needed they headed toward their classes.

Reaching Kurama's classroom he walked in. Conversation stopped when he walked in. Kurama ignored it and headed toward his seat. He refused to meet anyone's eyes and kept his head high. Sitting in hi seat he got out his books and opened it to the appropriate chapter.

**SMACK**

Kurama's head jerked up to see Carl Walker, the American exchange student, standing over him with an eraser clutched tightly in his hand and he glared at the student who threw it.

"Where I come from," he said. "We don't attack when their back are turned." And he threw the eraser at the student, which hit the student square in the head, and turned to face Kurama with a smile.

"Don't worry," he said, giving Kurama a thumb up. "I've got your back." And he sat down next to Kurama.

"Arigato, Carl," he said and the American smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei was taking a test that Kurama had him study all week for when he dropped his pencil while reaching for an eraser. It rolled under the desk of the student in front of him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Can you get me my pencil? It's under your desk."

"Sure," said the student, and kicked it further away. Hiei groaned and reached into his pocket to find another pencil, and groaned again when he didn't.

"I believe you dropped this."

Hiei looked up to find a classmate standing over him with his pencil. She smiled shyly at him.

"Domo," he said taking it back.

"No problem," she said and returned to her seat.

Later Hiei met with his friends in the cafeteria. Kurama was still in a class farther up the campus and wouldn't join them for another few minutes. Kuwabara had gone to Kurama's class to escort the redhead softly to the cafeteria. He came upon his friends while they were talking in low voice.

"…to help them," said Yusuke.

"We're having a soup and salad at my church," said Keiko. "The pastor agreed to it yesterday."

"And you mother gave me a raise," said Yukina. "More then enough to pay for my ordinary bills."

"You got a raise, Yukina," as Hiei setting his tray down. "Why didn't you tell me?" All three looked up at Hiei in surprise to see him standing over him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said his friends. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Guys….."

"You'll find out soon enough, aniisan," said Yukina with a smile.

"Find out what," asked Kurama walking up with Kuwabara and setting his tray down next to Hiei.

"A surprise apparently," said Hiei. Kurama looked suspiciously at his friends.

"What surprise," he asked.

"If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," said Keiko with a smile.

**End**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my computer crash. But I'm back and ready to send moe stories!**


	15. Seven Spanish Angels

Chapter XVII

**Chapter 15: Seven Spanish Angels **

It was three weeks later before Hiei and Kurama knew what the surprise was. They had been walking around campus between classes when they spotted a flier on the bulletin announcing an upcoming carnival.

"But they're no carnival in town," said Hiei. "And no fairs till summer."

Kurama took down the flier and began to read. "Carnival of Hope. Join in the celebration of life and help victims of cancer related diseases. Admission: 10.00."

"'Help victims of cancer related diseases,'" said Hiei. "Is this what Yukina and the others were talking about?"

"Didn't you mention Keiko's church was having a soup and salad?" Hiei nodded. "Churches only have those to sponsor something, like mission trip to Haiti or something."

"What could they be doing?"

"We'll have to wait and find out," said Kurama, but both had a good idea what the carnival was about.

They found out that weekend when Kurama and Hiei were getting ready to go to the campus. To point a fact, Kurama was getting read, Hiei absolutely refused to go.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Hiei, they invited us," said Kurama.

"I didn't want to be invited. I don't want their sympathy. I'm not going." And he turned his back to Kurama. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms behind his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck.

"How can I convince you," he asked and Hiei shook his head.

"I won't fall for it."

"Well, then, fall for this!" And Kurama continued to convince Hiei by tickling him continuously as Hiei shrieked in laughter, both falling on the floor.

"Stop! Kurama, stop!"

"Say you'll go."

"Okay!" And Kurama moved away and rested his head on Hiei's chest. "You drive a hard bargain, Red."

"Why thank you!" And he gave Hiei a small kiss.

"Hark, was that the sound of Hiei's laughter," said Yusuke and the two flew apart as their friends walked in.

"I believe it was," said Kuwabara. "Like a little bird he sounds."

"Yes, and his friend has the hair coloring of a tomato," continued Yusuke. "Allowing the right shade of…" He and Kuwabara couldn't say anymore as Hiei and Kurama pummeled them with throw pillows, beating them into submission.

"Mercy," yelled Yusuke as Kurama hit him. "Mercy!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" yelled Kuwabara s Hiei hit him. "We give!"

"Good," said Hiei resting the pillow on his shoulder.

"And let that be a lesson to you," said Kurama. Hiei hit Kuwabara one last time before returning the pillow on the couch.

"Come on," said Yukina. "Let's go."

They walked to the campus and onto the football field. What they saw made them stare in wonder. From goalpost to goal post were stands for activities, stands for food and drink, and stands for games. Some spots even had rides for children and around the track was a tractor drawn hayride. At one field goal was a simple wooden stage marked "Talent Show." Children and adults were walking around, talking, laughing playing simple games for simple prizes, and having fun.

"It's not much," said Keiko. "But it should help."

"Thank you," said Kurama. "Hina-san would be proud of you."

Everyone looked at them in surprise. Kurama just smiled and Hiei smirked.

"You knew," said Yusuke.

"Suspected," said Hiei.

"We were thinking about it since Hiei overheard your conversation," said Kurama. "But didn't really put it together till the flyer."

"Why didn't you tell us," ask Hiei looking at Yukina.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Yukina. "You had just gotten out of the hospital and still hurt. We didn't want you to think on how to help mother just yet."

"Not after I've made a large contribution to the cause," said a voice behind Kurama. The redhead turned around to find Shiori smiling down at him.

"Kaasan!"

"Hello, Shuichi," said Shiori.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, enjoying the carnival of course," she said sweeping her arms around her. "I don't get out often, and when I heard about this I decided to join in."

"After you made a generous contribution," said Keiko with a smile. Kurama looked at Shiori in surprise.

"Mother, where'd you get that kind of money," he asked.

"Oh, I've been putting money away for years to save on a rainy day. I thought this counted."

"Some of the money is going to Hina-san's operation," said Shizuru. "They rest will be given to a cancer relief society."

"And you donated all your money to that," asked Kurama.

"Well, that, and I wanted to hear you sing," said Shiori with a smile.

"Sing?!"

Still smiling Shiori handed him a flyer and he read it with Hiei. "Join in our Talent Show! Strut you stuff with your friends and help relieve cancer victims. Admission 5.00."

"You signed me up!" asked Kurama in surprise.

"You and Hiei." Both look at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. I heard you two sing when you were little. You're got good voices. You could be singers."

"But I want to be an ER doctor," said Kurama.

"And a police officer," said Hiei.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to show off your other talents. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, come on, guys," said Yusuke.

"Come on, guys," said Kuwabara and the others began to join in. Soon the two had no choice but to agree.

"All right. We'll go to the Talent Show," said Kurama.

"We will," asked Hiei.

"Yes," said Kurama. "But what song are we going to sing?"

"What about that song you sang at our birthday," asked Yukina. "What was it called again?"

"'Seven Spanish Angels'," said Keiko. "I like that song. An old Country Western, I think it was, sung by Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings."

Kurama looked at Hiei, who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for a good cause," said Kurama. "It'll help you mother."

"Oh, all right," said Hiei. "But don't blame me if anybody laughs."

"Nobody's going to laugh," said Shizuru.

"Except Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Keiko with a smirk.

"Then I'll beat them up," said Hiei.

"I'll join you," said Kurama.

And so Kurama and Hiei were standing on a stage with a microphone in hand.

"He looked down into her brown eyes," sang Hiei.

"And said, "Say a prayer for me."

She threw her arms around him,

And whispered, "God will keep us free."

They could hear the riders coming.

He said, "This is my last fight.

If they take me back to Texas, they won't take me back alive."

"There were seven Spanish angels, at the alter of the Son.

They were praying for the lovers in the valley of the gun.

When the battle stop and the smoke cleared,

There was thunder from the throne,

And seven Spanish angels took another angel home."

"She reached down and picked the gun," sang Kurama,

"That lay smoking in his hand.

She said, "Father, please forgive me, I can't make it without my man."

And she knew the gun was empty, and she knew she couldn't win,

But her final prayer was answered, when the rifles fired again.

"There were seven Spanish angels, at the alter of the Son.

They were praying for the lovers in the valley of the gun.

When the battle stop and the smoke cleared,

There was thunder from the throne,

And seven Spanish angels took another angel home."

"There were seven Spanish angels, at the alter of the Son," said Hiei and Kurama.

"They were praying for the lovers in the valley of the gun.

When the battle stop and the smoke cleared,

There was thunder from the throne,

And seven Spanish angels took another angel home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nine hundred ninety-seven, nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand," counted Yukina. "We did it! We met our quota!"

The friends cheered and Yusuke and Kuwabara brought out a case of beer they had bought. Everyone had brought a snack to eat and they began the party. They were happy that the carnival was such a huge success. Kaoru, the one that had started all the trouble, had made a huge donation and had brought baby animals from her uncle's farm for a petting zoo. That one was a big success and the friends had to drag Kuwabara away from the kittens. Kurama had been let back into the Photo Club and they took pictures of anyone who wanted one, and even sold disposable cameras to the patrons. Every club thought of a different game or small ride.

"How much does it cost for your mother's therapy," asked Shizuru.

"Not much, thanks to the money we had saved in the bank," said Yukina. "And with the donations from Keiko's church we have more then enough!"

"So let's call the doctor and schedule and appointment," said Kuwabara. Nodding Hiei got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, doctor Genkai," said Hiei. "I would like to schedule and appointment for my mother's chemo therapy? Hina Sorichuudo, yes. Yes, that correct. That'll be fine. We'll be there. Yes. Good-bye doctor."

"Well," asked Keiko.

"Doctor Genkai, the head of the chemo therapy department, said we could take her in on Saturday," said Hiei.

The whole room shook at the force of the cheer that came from the room, and the inhabitants of the apartment was kept up half the night from the party next-door.

**End of chptr 15**


	16. Admidst The Light

**Epilogue: Amidst the Light**

**Ten Years Later**

"Doctor Minamino, report to the ER," a call over the PA sounded. "Repeat, Doctor Minamino report to the ER."

Kurama sighed and placed down his coffee. He had hoped for a few minutes of rest before going back on duty. After four years of studying Biology and another four in medical school he finally was able to get his job as a doctor. Now he was trying to keep up.

Picking up his white coat he put it on and walked to the ER.

"What's up," he called taking out a hairtie and pulling his long red hair into a ponytail. Taking a gold band off his finger he put it in his breast pocket.

"Assualt," said a medic. "Looks like a gang-up, but it was many against one. Broken leg, fractured wrist, rib and multiple cuts and bruises. He even had a knife through the side. Reports say he was with another man, but we were unable to find him."

"Well, he'll get off lucky if we stop the bleeding," said Kurama. "OR 1. Takahashi, Minako, help out. Get sutures and stitches."

The two nurses nodded and gathered the equipment needed. Kurama set about to fixing the broken leg. Unfortunately the man was still conscious and in immense pain.

"I am going to set the leg," he said. "You'll feel a sharp pain, and then it will be over."

"I can't feel it," said the patient. "I can't feel my leg."

"Do not worry," said Kurama. "It is still there. What is your name?"

"Hiiro," said the patient. "Hiiro Kagezura."

"Well, Hiiro, my name is Kurama. I'll be your host for this evening. We're going to give you a nice massage and then we'll set you up in your room to rest."

"That sounds great," said Hiiro, "but I have one complaint. This bed is as hard as steel."

Kurama chuckled and took hold of his leg. "All right. On the count of three. 1…2…" And Kurama sharply pulled the bones back into place. There was a snap before Hiiro howled and the bone fractures fitted together. "All right. We'll splint this for now, then take you to x-ray and see if everything's set. I need to know how you got into such a bad shape?"

"Gang-up," said Hiiro looking away from Kurama shamefully.

"Gang-up with one against ten? Doesn't sound fair to me. I know street fighting. It's always fair. One on one. You're too old to be in a high school gang to and too young for yakuza. Now tell me how you got so bad an injury and I won't tell the cops why."

"You will if you knew."

"Who's to say I won't?"

"Everybody does. They figure it out, then ignore me and spread the knowledge and then they'll hurt me."

At this time Takahashi and Minako returned with the sutures and stitches.

"Give us a minute, guys," said Kurama. "He's not in any danger. He'll be fine. I'll call you in."

Both nurses nodded, if a little reluctantly, and walked out. Kurama turned back to Hiiro.

"You're homosexual, aren't you," asked Kurama. Hiiro looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know," asked Hiiro.

"I recognized the signs," said Kurama with a shrug and a smile. "Now, let's get you fixed up." And he called Takahashi and Minako back in. After giving Hiiro and injection of Morphine they sewed the gashes and deep cuts. Kurama was especially careful of the knife wound. When they finished Hiiro looked at Kurama in a daze.

"Are you going to report that I'm gay to the police," asked Hiiro as Kurama wrote down the injuries. The tone Hiiro gave Kurama was arrogant disbelief and untrustworthy toward the doctor. Kurama just looked at Hiiro as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Cause of injuries, multiple gang-up," said Kurama. "Patient believed to be defending unknown friend. Friend not found."

"Why did you do that," asked Hiiro in surprise.

"Minamino," called Kurama's manager. "You're shift is over, and a friend is here to see you."

"Send him in," called Kurama. Then he looked over at Hiiro. "It's the truth, wasn't it? You were defending a friend?"

"Well, yes, but why…."

"Red," called a voice behind them. In the doorway stood Hiei in an officer's uniform and a white bandana around his head to cover the scar along his brow. On his left finger was a gold band identical to Kurama's. "Are you coming?"

"Just a moment, love," said Kurama. Writing a note he handed it to Hiiro. "Go there if ever you feel crowded but "normal" people."

Hiiro took the note and read: SHS ( Sanctuary for Homosexuals) Walk and talk to people with your same troubles. Everyone's welcome. Tokyo Psychology Center Room 313 Hosted by Doctor Kate Smith, Minamino Shuichi, Sorichuudo Hiei, & Co.

Hiiro looked up to ask what the note meant, but Kurama was already talking to the doctor who would take over Hiiro's care, Hiei close by Kurama's elbow. When Kurama was done speaking with the other doctor he returned to Hiiro.

"Doctor Shiroyuki will take over now," he said. "He'll take good care of you."

"Doctor Minamino, thank you," said Hiiro. "Will you be there? When's the next meeting?"

"We have a meeting once a month," said Hiei. "The next one is this Saturday."

"We'll be there," said Kurama with a smile. And with a final wave goodbye he left.

"Yukina said they were going to get there early," said Hiei. "The Urameshi's are already there, as is Shizuru and Shiori."

Kurama nodded. "And Kyoko and Kenshin?"

"Shiori is picking them up," said Hiei.

Kurama nodded and opened the door. "Good, they're so adventurous, even for six year olds."

"They get it from you," said Hiei slipping into the passenger side.

"Me? What about the Sorichuudo blood in their veins? Last I knew, you two were always running around and sticking your noses where they didn't belong."

"The last time I stuck my nose in something was over ten years ago. And it saved your life."

Kurama laughed as he drove. "That's true. I can't deny that. But those two are going to be the death of us."

"We're their parents. We'll figure something out."

Kurama drove into the parking lot of a local park and both went into a picnic area where their friends and their children were already setting up a picnic dinner. Yukina had her twin three year olds, Hoshi and Saito, helping out with the egg salad and Keiko had her son, Raizen, setting up the blanket. Kuwabara and Yusuke were chasing around two kids with red or black hair around the area. When Kurama and Hiei came into view they stopped being chased and ran toward them.

"Papa, Daddy," they called and each parent picked up a child. Kyoko had Kurama's red hair, but Hiei's red eyes, thanks to her birth mother Yukina. She had Kurama's love for plants, and especially for roses. Kenshin was an almost exact duplicate of Hiei, with his black hair and his oval eyes. But his eye color was Kurama's leaf green

"We missed you this morning, Daddy," said Kyoko.

"I had to start work early this morning," said Kurama. "But, don't worry. I have tomorrow off."

"As do I," said Hiei.

"Yay," said both twins and jumped from their parent's arms Yoko and Kenshin grabbed their parent's hands. "Come on, let's play!"

Laughing, Kurama and Hiei joined their children into the circle.

"The prodigal sons return," said Shizuru.

"Yes, we're back," said Kurama. "Where's mother?"

"They should be here soon," said Yukina.

"There they are," said Keiko point across the picnic area. Walking arm in arm were Shiori and Hina, both with large smiles on their faces as they greeted the large group.

"Grandma! Grandmama," yelled both twins and ran to hug their grandmothers. Hoshi and Saito heard Yoko and Kenshin and ran over to hug Hina.

"Be careful of Grandma," said Yukina sternly to her set.

"Oh, don't worry, Yukina, I'm all right," said Hina. "It's been a long while since I was on that hospital bed fighting for my life."

"Don't remind us, okaasan," said Yukina. "I had a heart attack every time I saw you."

"Then maybe I should check you," said Kurama in a teasing tone. "So you don't get ill."

Every one laughed as Yukina glared at him, but soon she joined in the laughter as well.

"Well, come on," said Shizuru. "Food's getting warm."

Still laughing everyone went back to the picnic blanket. Yusuke and Kuwabara brought out a small football and started playing with the children. Kurama and Hiei watched happily as Kyoko and Kenshin played with their cousins, and glad that they still had a family.

**The End**

**Finally it's come to an end and I'm sad to see it go. I hope you're not too angry at me for delaying it for so long, and I hope you enjoyed it. I shall be continuing my other story **_**Ryuusei no Solitude**_** and hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed **_**Kiyaku: Broken Promise**_** and **_**Close Windows.**_** Good bye and see you next time. **


End file.
